Now When Everything's Good
by JustVilda Potter
Summary: This is an ASOUE oneshot collection! Dunclet, Kladora and Figley ships. The stories can vary from comedy to absolute sorrow, I'll write anything. You're very welcome to PM me suggestions if you have any ideas. Hope you enjoy!
1. My characters

**This is not a real chapter, it's facts about my characters.**

**You don't have to read these _at all_. It's just a dive-in deeper into the characters, especially the children. I will be explaining their appearances and personalities.**

**But first, a few review responses!**

**_VeronicaWeasley _\- Thank you so much, I had a blast on my vacation, but now I'm back! I will definitely keep writing, keep reading your story, and keep watching Stranger Things (currently season 3, which I love so much).**

_**TUCfan - Oh my gooooooooooooooooosh, that idea is so freaking good! I can't explain how much I like that idea, and I will definitely**_** write that. That will probably be my favorite oneshot yet, so without a shadow of doubt, I will write it.**

_**Guest**_** \- That would be so cute. I'll definitely write that for you!**

_**FizzyDrop2000**_** \- How could I not love Dunclet, Kladora and Figley? They're so cute! And in fact, I _have _read some of your stories, and they're great! So thanks for liking mine, and I'll keep reading yours!**

* * *

The Quagmire's (Duncan and Violet).

Carrie Jane Quagmire: Just like Sunny, her appearance is a little _odd-one-out-style _seeing as she is the only blonde in the Quagmire family. Her hair is long, straight and blonde, and she has Duncan's hazel eyes. She likest to wear pretty typical things, like jeans skirts and cute t-shirts.  
Carrie is named after her deceased grandmother; Karen. Carrie is a modernized version of the name. Her middle name, Jane, has always been a favorite of Duncan.  
Her dream, passion and main interest is writing stories. She dreams of being an author and has an incredible imagination. Anything can give her a story idea (kind of based on me).  
She is the most well-behaved one of the triplets. She is always proper and nice, even when she's mad.

Quintus Collin Quagmire: Quintus is pretty much a replica of his father and uncle. He has the brown hair, which he prefers to keep messy, like Quigley. He _loves _thin jackets. There is no time of the day he's not wearing a jacket, except when he's asleep. Always a jacket, a t-shirt, and jeans.  
Quintus name is based on the Quagmire family tradition of naming the firstborn son a name starting with Q. He joins the line of firstborn sons along with Quentin and Quigley, his deceased grandfather and uncle.  
His main interest is drawing, painting and being an artist. He loves drawing, and often works together with Carrie to create books together. Carrie writes the story, Quintus draws the pictures.  
Just like most of the Quagmire Baudelaire family, he is well-behaved, kind, intelligent and well-read. He has a temper though, and can really blow if someone pushes the wrong buttons.

Paisley Sienna Quagmire: Paisley is a little cutie. She is the youngest triplet, 8 minutes younger than Quintus, and 15 minutes younger than Carrie. She has long dark brown hair, which she almost always wears in two high ponytails, and her mothers eyes. Her clothing style is cute things, like dresses, skirts and all that stuff. She particularly loves suspender dresses.  
Paisley has always been a name that Violet wanted to name her future daughter (and I love the name Paisley).  
Paisley loves designing things. Any things. Houses, rooms, dresses, etc. She can design it. She wants to become a worldwide designer when she grows up.  
She, just like her father, can be a little emotional at times. But that doesn't mean she can't be sassy. She is a little firecracker most times. And like most members of the big family, she is of course intelligent.

The triplets are born on August 14th.

The Quagmire's (Quigley and Fiona).

Quinn Allison Quagmire: Quinn has her mothers skin tone, and black hair, but her fathers facial features and eyes. Her hair is always up in different up-dos, mostly space buns. Her clothing preference is things that are easy to move in. T-shirts, leggings, shorts. But she also likes color bursts on her clothes.  
Quinn's name is joining the line of firstborns with a name starting with Q, even though she's a girl. Fiona and Quigley decided to not _break_ the tradition, but _change_ it. So they named their firstborn _daughter_ a name starting with Q.  
Like Paisley has designing, Quintus has drawing and Carrie has writing, Quinn has exercising. She loves moving her body, whether it's dance, soccer or tennis. Everything is her favorite, as long as she's getting sweaty. Her biggest dream is to become a famous athlete.  
Quinn has a killer confidence. She is amazing at standing up for herself, and everyone. Something she got from her mother is the pettiness about men always being the typical example for something (_He who hesitates is lost)_. Just like Fiona, she is a feminist. She has strong opinions towards that, and almost everything else, which she is not afraid to share.  
Her birthday is February 1st, and she is born the year before Casper, the triplets and Oliver, making her a little more than a year older.

Casper Winston Quagmire: Casper looks like the boy version of young Fiona, except for the hair, which is literally the same as Quigley's. He is basically just the perfect mixture of his mom and dad. When it comes to clothes, he is the fanciest out of the kids. He often wears sweater vests with a button up shirt under, paired with some nice pants.  
There is no real story behind Casper's name. Quigley and Fiona both just liked it.  
Casper doesn't have any clear path to follow. What he loves to do is different from the others. It doesn't necessarily have to do with reading, books and intelligence. Casper loves being social and funny, and is really charismatic.  
He loves talking; to anyone. Whether it's discussing a serious matter, or joking off, Casper's up for it, and he'll know what to say.  
His birthday is October 25th.

Everest George Quagmire: Everest is the youngest in the whole family. He has Fiona's black hair, and his facial features are a mixture between his parents. Since he is so little, he doesn't really pick his outfits for himself. Fiona does that for him, and so it often ends up being animal shirts and jeans.  
The story behind Everest's name is not in the fiction world, but in my real world. I was looking through my list of names that I have saved for Sims 4, and I found Everest. I thought it fit, since it's like Mount Everest, which is a little geography. And I feel like Quigley would like it.  
Everest is a quick learner, and so he accomplished things like walking and talking faster than the usual toddler. He wants to learn more and more constantly, and asks questions all the time.  
His birthday is May 8th.

The Baudelaire's (Klaus and Isadora)

Oliver Jacques Baudelaire: Oliver is a real mix between his mother and father, having his mother's nose and mouth, and father's eyes and face shape. His hair is short like Klaus' and straight like Isadora's. Much like Duncan, he likes to keep it clean and neat. For his clothes, he prefers to have it comfortable. Preferably hoodies and jeans.  
The name Oliver comes from the librarian V.F.D. member, Olivia. Klaus and Isadora decided to completely break the tradition of naming firstborn sons a name starting with Q, and named him after two dead heroes.  
Oliver's big passion is music. He loves writing songs, making music on his computer, and is currently learning to play twelve different instruments. He plays all of them wonderfully, and hopes to one day work with song writing, playing music, and singing; he has a beautiful singing voice.  
Young Mr. Baudelaire is a really kind boy. His cousins believe he barely even knows how to be straight up mean. Although he can get up to some light mischief sometimes, but not so that it hurts someone.  
His birthday is July 11th.

Esmeralda Sadie Baudelaire: Esmeralda is the little toddler daughter of Klaus and Isadora, born exactly two months before Everest. She is a really cute little girl, who looks exactly like her mother, except for the hair. She has Klaus' hair, only a little longer.  
The story of Esmeralda's name is quite a cute one. Isadora and Klaus had both wrote lists of names they liked for a baby girl (before they found out it was a girl), and were reading them out loud to each other with Oliver in the living room. When Isadora said the name Esmeralda, Oliver said that that was it. After that, he walked around everywhere, telling everyone he was getting a little sister named Esmeralda, before they even knew it was a girl. (This story is based on the story of my real cousins, Johannes and Meja, where Johannes went around and told everyone he was having a sister named Meja).  
Esmeralda is a real wild one. She's always hyper, running and jumping around. She even does a few somersaults every now and then. Her role model is Quinn, and she wants to be exactly like her.  
Her birthday is March 8th.

The Spats'

Lovella and Tiffany Spats: The twin daughters of Carmelita and Joe Spats. They are identical down to the freckles on their noses, and look basically like copies of young Carmelita. Of course that means they have the same pink frilly dresses, white pantyhoses, and pink tap shoes.  
They are both dancers at Carmelita's dancing studio, and their big thing is dancing. Although you might not like admitting it, they're pretty good at it. Of course, they like bragging about it. They also enjoy singing, often about themselves. Carmelita has taught them songs spelling out their names with compliments of course.  
As expected being raised by Carmelita Spats, the girls are pretty awful. They're selfish, arrogant, mean and nasty. But they would explain themselves as kind, adorable, eye-pleasing, wonderful and gorgeous.  
Their birthday is December 19th.

Lawrence Wethey

The future boyfriend of Sunny Baudelaire. He has messy ginger hair, and green eyes. At a first look, his appearance might remind you of Carmelita, but he despises the Spats family.  
He, unlike many others in this story, doesn't have a clear path in front of him. There's no clear passion in Lawrence's life, and he just likes to see where life takes him. Which means he is pretty open to people, events and pretty much everything. That's how he met Sunny. He is kind, warmhearted and accepting, and so he started dating her quickly. Overall, he is just a very likable human being.  
His birthday is September 19th.

* * *

**That was most of my characters right there. If I come up with any more, I will make another chapter like this.**

**Now that you know this about all the characters, do you have any new ideas for stories? If you do, leave them in a PM or review.**

**Another very important note here...**

**I'm now on FictionPress! (if you don't know what it is, it's a site by the same people as this, where you post original stories with original characters, instead of Fanfiction).**

**Anyway, I'm on there now, ready to write original stories! I'm so excited for it, and I hope you are. I also hope you'll check it out. At the moment, I am working on an idea for a story which will be called;**

_**Vetherville: Roses Can Turn Black**_

**Also, I have already posted a story on there. It's one of the stories from my google drive, which I wrote when I was 11-12. It's old, and I thought it would be fun to post my old stories on there. Obviously they won't be as good as the ones I write now, since that was two years ago.**

**Anyway, please check that out!**

**I have the same username and same profile picture, so it shouldn't be hard to find me.**

**Thank you!**


	2. The Special Surprise

**So this is the start of a who knows how long oneshot collection. I'm really excited for all the stories I'm going to write, and I hope you are too!**

**So in the epilogue of my story _I Knew it Wasn't the Last Time_ I mention that Violet and Duncan's gender reveal party was the best because they had a special surprise involved. I thought I'd write a story about that surprise, and the party of course.**

**So this takes place in the future of course. Violet=24, the triplets=23, Klaus=22, Fiona=25, Sunny=12.**

* * *

Violet smiled the whole way home from the hospital. She had just been at the pregnancy checkup where she would get to know if she was having a boy or girl. If it isn't obvious already, Violet Quagmire was pregnant; with her first child. She wasn't the only one pregnant though. Isadora was as well, only one month ahead of Violet. Fiona was also pregnant, even though she had her first daughter just a year ago. Violet was the middle pregnancy, meaning her child would be the middle cousin born this year. Now she finally knew what she was having.

She pulled into the driveway at hers and Duncan's huge mansion. They had bought it a few years back, using a small part of the Baudelaire fortune. Just a month later Duncan proposed, and they got married a few months later.

Excited, Violet jumped out of the car, and sprinted along the path up to the door. She pulled it open, and went inside.

"Honey, I'm home!" she hung her thin jacket on a hook on the wall.

Duncan came running just a second later.

"Welcome home love. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you," he gave her a kiss.

"No worries; I can just tell you now. It would almost be even more magical than a doctor telling you."

"Okay, you can't drag this out anymore, love," Duncan smiled at his beautiful wife. "Just tell me what we're having!"

Violet nodded excitedly.

"We are having...," she dragged it out even though Duncan said against it; it was fun. "a boy!"

"Oh, thank you, Violet!" Duncan threw his arms around Violet, and kissed her happily.

"I didn't really control it. No need to thank me. Thank your future son instead"

Duncan bent his legs slightly, and put his hands on Violet's belly.

"He's going to be just as handsome as his father, I can feel it."

Violet giggled.

"Feeling full of yourself?"

"No, I'm just in a good mood," Duncan shook his head, and smiled.

When he straightened back up, and looked back at Violet, she grinned at him.

"But I do know he will be as handsome as his father," she said.

Duncan laughed a bit, and pat her belly.

"And his two sisters will be just as beautiful as their mother," Violet suddenly stated.

Duncan's face went blank, and he stared right into Violet's blue eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked, slightly slurring.

Violet giggled.

"Honey, we're having triplets."

With that, Duncan fell to the floor, much to Violet's amusement.

"Just like when he found out I was pregnant," Violet sighed, and rubbed her belly.

* * *

"Welcome to our gender reveal party!" Violet shouted into the backyard.

Everyone in the fenced in yard started cheering. All of their siblings, guardians, Beatrice and Fiona were gathered there. Duncan and Violet stood on the porch.

"Are you ready to find out what we're having!?" Duncan shouted.

After being starstruck for a couple of hours, he finally seemed ecstatic about having triplets instead of being shocked about it.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted back.

Duncan nodded towards the door, and Violet went inside.

"So the way this gender reveal will work is that we have _a big black balloon_. When this balloon is popped, you'll have the answer."

"Who's popping the balloon?" Fiona asked, while letting her one year old daughter Quinn play with her braid.

"One of you!" Violet came out, holding the balloon Duncan was talking about. "Whoever gets this question right."

Their family got silent, quietly waiting in anticipation.

"If we have a girl; what does Violet want to name it?" Duncan asked.

"Paisley!" Isadora shouted when Duncan had barely finished the question.

She didn't even have to wait for Violet to tell her the answer was right, she already knew it, and so she ran up and joined them on the porch. Duncan handed her a needle, and Isadora started jumping from joy - literally.

"Are you ready?" Violet asked, smiling just by the looks of Isadora's excitement.

Isadora nodded and held the needle up to the black gleaming surface of the balloon.

"One... Two... Three!"

She stabbed the balloon with the needle, and a loud _bang_ followed. But there was no confetti falling down onto the floor. Instead, there were three smaller balloons, which looked exactly like the bigger one.

Everyone looked pretty confused, but Violet and Duncan just smiled.

"What... what does this mean?" Isadora asked.

Klaus gasped, and everyone turned their heads to him.

"You're having triplets!"

Violet nodded.

"Yeah," she giggled a bit. "We are."

"Oh my goodness! Three nieces or nephews at the same time!" Isadora celebrated.

"This will be great!" Fiona said, making Quinn clap her hands.

"You're not a triplet," Quigley reminded her, laughing at the thought of Duncan trying to take care of three babies at once.

"Are these balloons for the gender of the triplets?" Isadora gestured to the balloons she was holding.

Violet nodded.

"And we thought that no one better to pop them... than Sunny, Klaus and Quigley."

Sunny lit up, and ran up onto the porch, while Klaus and Quigley walked up. Isadora handed them one balloon each, and first of gave the needle to Klaus.

"Here we go," he said, and popped the balloon.

Pink confetti rained down on him as he handed the needle to Quigley. When he in turn popped the second balloon, blue confetti exploded all over the place. Sunny practically ripped the needle from his hand, and popped her balloon without hesitating. She immediately started dancing in the pink confetti.

Everyone continued to have a _great_ time at the party. Isadora, Quigley and Duncan spent a great amount of time answering questions and talking about how it was being a triplet, and how to take care of them. Violet and Duncan had a lot to prepare for...

Sunny danced with Quinn for no reason except she felt like it, and they all shared three cakes. One red velvet, one blueberry, and one strawberry. At the end of the day, the gender reveal party had been so much more than expected for any of them.

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Violet said.

She and Duncan were laying in their bed on the night after the party.

"I don't think any of us can."

They smiled at each other.

"How did you come up with that question to determine who would get to pop the balloon anyway?" Duncan asked.

"Well... I've been thinking about names. And you know I love Paisley."

Duncan nodded.

"Want to come up with some names?" he sat up.

"Definitely," Violet smiled, and sat up too. "We have to name one Paisley."

"Of course love," Duncan kissed her cheek. "You know the Quagmire naming tradition?"

Violet shook her head.

"Well, it's been a tradition for multiple generations that the firstborn son gets a name starting with Q. Like my dad; Quentin, and Quigley," Duncan explained.

"That's sounds fun. You got any names?"

Duncan looked down and nodded.

"Quintus," he said.

"Honey, I love it," Violet replied. "Paisley, Quintus and..."

"We could honor someone."

"Good idea. Who?"

Duncan thought for a second, before he smiled.

"My mother. We already have Beatrice, so why not name her after _my_ mother?"

"I like that idea. Paisley, Quintus and Karen."

Duncan frowned a little hesitantly.

"I don't know about it though. Karen is a little... old school."

"We could modernize it," Violet suggested. "_Carrie_?"

"That's perfect," Duncan grinned.

"Paisley, Quintus and Carrie."

"Or Quintus, Paisley and Carrie."

"Or Carrie, Quintus and Paisley."

And in that order, the second set of Quagmire triplets were born on August 14th. Carrie Jane Quagmire, Quintus Collin Quagmire, and Paisley Sienna Quagmire.

* * *

**That was the first of many to come. Just remember that not all stories will be like this. Some will be the exact opposite, and some will be similar in some ways. And because I want such a huge variety, this next part is important.**

I TAKE SUGGESTIONS!

My PM's are finally working, so if you have a story idea you would want me to write, PM me with this layout.

The story idea.

What characters are in it.

What happens.

Other things to the story.

Whether you want credit for the story idea or not

Thank you so much for any ideas you might come up with.

My PM's can still struggle, and so I will reply to all messages I get. If I don't reply in more than 24 hours, write that in a review for any story. When you've sent the PM, make sure you don't press the return arrow button in the corner, because then the PM will most likely not be sent. (I tried with my sister).


	3. The Penultimate Peril Court: Gone Right

**Review responses to ****_I Knew it Wasn't the Last Time_**

**_VeronicaWeasley (chapter 5)_**** \- Thank you so much! If I do say so myself, I like that part too. I imagine that they mock her former lifestyle in the penthouse as much as they can, by doing everything she wouldn't allow, and do ****_a lot_**** of "Out" things.  
****_(Chapter_**** 6) - Awesome (inspiring awe) review! I always get reviews like that from you, and one of the highlights of my day is reading them. I will of course always keep writing.**

**BelleBlack707 - Thank you! And another thank you. Hearing that you think I'm talented is really nice, since I've loved writing since I was seven.**

**Side note: Has anyone thought about the fact that in The Vile Village, they talk about the Town of V.F.D., and because V.F.D. in that case stands for Village of Fowl Devotees, that means they're talking about The Town of Village of Fowl Devotees. That's weird.**

**Now to the story!**

* * *

The Baudelaires stared right into Count Olaf's cold eyes. They were in the makeshift courtroom in the lobby of Hotel Denouement, having Count Olaf's trial. It wasn't going very well though. After they had listed all the crimes he committed, they called him to the stand. They realized it was a mistake far too late...

He had quickly started calling out everyone who was there to help the Baudelaires, and told everyone about the wrong things they had done. Like Mr. Poe; who cared more about his job, Jerome; who was too afraid to help them, and Babs; who cared more about paperwork.

"Tell me; on Mount Fraught, what despicable act did you perform to rescue your sister?" Count Olaf smirked evilly.

"We held Esmé-...," Klaus started

"Uh, _louder_! Please, for the court!" Olaf shouted.

"We held Esmé Squalor hostage but-," Klaus said, louder, before he was cut off.

"And when you needed to reach V.F.D. headquarters in the Mortmain Mountains, what did you help me do?" Olaf continued.

"Burn down Caligari Carnival, but-," Violet was cut off as well.

"Let's hear from some witnesses! You," Olaf pointed to a lumber mill worker. "Who caused all the terrible accidents at Lucky Smells lumber mill?"

The worker with a grey beard stood up.

"Uh... Klaus Baudelaire, but-"

"You!" Olaf cut him off, and turned his head to Babs. "Who stole Hal's keys and broke into the library at Heimlich Hospital?"

Babs stood up.

"Violet Baudelaire, but-"

"You, in the crow hat," Olaf pointed at Elder Jemma from the town of V.F.D., who stood up. "After the Baudelaires were accused of murder in the Village of Fowl Devotees, did they accept their punishment?"

"That baby _busted_ them out of jail. But-," Jemma answered.

"And I don't need to ask you who _shot_ Dewey Denouement, for I saw it," Olaf cut off the third person.

"Actually; You were-," one person in the crowd stood up.

"I think we have enough evidence to-," Count Olaf began, before;

"Let them speak!" Klaus shouted.

Olaf frowned at him.

"What do you mean, _Bookworm_?"

"You're cutting them off. You're manipulating the facts," Klaus continued.

He turned around.

"You. Can you tell us the whole story of what happened at Lucky Smells lumber mill?"

The same lumber mill worker as before stood up.

"Klaus Baudelaire caused the accident, but he was hypnotized by Dr. Georgina Orwell. All of us were."

"Thank you sir," Violet said. "Babs! What were you going to say?"

Babs stood up as the Lucky Smells worker sat down.

"Violet Baudelaire did it, but for a good cause! She needed to see a film; it was about life or death!"

"Jemma. Olaf cut you off too, what were you going to say?" Klaus asked.

"You broke out of jail and broke _very many_ rules. But it's been proven you were wrongly accused of the murder; meaning the breakout was legal in the village!"

"And you," Violet turned to the man who had been the last who was cut off.

He stood up again.

"Count Olaf was at the scene of the murder as well. The four of them were all holding the harpoon gun, and they dropped it, causing the harpoon to shoot that man."

With the whole truths gathered, the Baudelaire's turned back to Count Olaf.

"Count Olaf, you were the one who controlled our hands when we set off the Caligari Carnival fire," Violet reminded him.

"And if we wouldn't have taken Esmé Squalor hostage, she would have been trapped in the hot tub of the burnt remains of the V.F.D. headquarters" Klaus added. "We saved her. If any more parts of the headquarters would have collapse, it could have landed on her, and she could have died."

"Because of the fire that was set by _them_," Violet was looking up.

When everyone followed her glance, they saw she was looking up at the high court, who were literally high up in the hotel.

"It's them!" she shouted.

"Who?" Klaus asked.

"The man with beard but no hair, and the woman with hair but no beard!"

"Don't worry Baudelaires, they've been working with me for a long, long time. They've always shown great interest whenever I mention you," Justice Strauss tried to reassure.

"That's because they're against us; they were gathering information! They're on the fire-starting side of the V.F.D.!" Klaus revealed to her.

A few people in the crowd pulled out little golden devices - spyglasses. After looking at the high court, they immediately stood up, and some started running up the stairs, while others took the elevator.

"They're in the V.F.D.," Violet followed them with her glance.

After a couple of minutes, the volunteers reached the high court, and captured them.

"Justice Strauss, you're in full control of the court," Klaus turned back to Justice Strauss. "Do what's just."

The Justice straightened her back. Klaus and Violet glanced over to Olaf again. He certainly wasn't looking so calm and confident anymore.

"Now that all the evidence is gathered, and we know that the high court was fake, we can transact this trial, with the sentence of Count Olaf!"

The Baudelaire's hadn't felt such relief in months.

"Count Olaf has committed several crimes, including murder, arson and theft. And therefore will be sentenced to a lifetime in maximum security prison," Justice Strauss sentenced.

Violet felt so happy she could cry, and Klaus almost laughed from relief.

"As for Esmé Squalor, who has committed fraud and arson, and is suspected for murder. She will be serving ten years."

Esmé rolled her eyes in her seat, as two not-so-friendly looking police officers arrested her.

"You can't arrest my mom! I'm too adorable to have no parents!" Carmelita stomped her foot on the floor.

"Oh, Carmelita Spats," Justice Strauss sighed. "As for you, miss; you will be put in the foster system, seeing as Mr. and Mrs. Spats burned up in a fire, set by Count Olaf and Esmé Squalor."

Carmelita gasped, and looked up at Esmé.

"You burned down my house?"

"I am _so_ sorry, darling!" Esmé broke free from the cops, and gave Carmelita a hug, before they took her away again.

The Baudelaires smiled at each other, as they knew what each other were thinking.

"_She's a Cakesniffing orphan as well now."_

Justice Strauss stepped down from the podium, and down to the Baudelaires.

"And you Baudelaires will come home with me."

"I don't know about that yet," Violet said. "Kit Snicket said she would be here by now, but I haven't seen her."

"Baudelaires. May I speak to you?" it was the voice that three men shared talking to them.

They turned around, and saw either Frank or Ernest standing there.

"Are you Frank or Ernest?" Klaus asked.

"I am one of them, and the only way to determine which one is which is by asking Various Firmly Defining questions."

The three Baudelaires smiled at each other.

"We'll be back soon Justice Strauss," Violet said as they walked away with Frank Denouement.

They stopped when they were out of sight from the people in the lobby.

"We think we know where Kit is," Frank revealed.

"Where?" Violet immediately asked.

"Out at sea, halfway to the Gorgornian Grotto, we lost track of the Queequeg, which Kit was on. We've sent a message to the crew on the new V.F.D. submarine; the Carmelita, as it will be called until we change the name. The crew of four are on their way there"

"Will she be safe?"

"We hope so."

"Does she know about Dewey?"

Frank looked down, and shook his head.

"Sadly; I can't say that for sure. What I can assure is that if the Carmelita finds her, she can raise her son or daughter in a quiet world."

The four of them smiled.

"Go to Justice Strauss now. After all you've been through, you deserve a quiet world as well," Frank said.

"Thank you Frank. For everything," Violet replied as they turned around.

Frank waved at them as they went back to Justice Strauss.

"We're ready to go home," Klaus smiled at the Justice, and they walked out the hotel entrance together.

Behind them, the police officers were talking to Olaf and Esmé, while Carmelita and vice principal Nero were talking in a corner. Judging by their conversation, it seemed like Carmelita would be returning to Prufrock; Nero was signing a slip with the mark "_Permission Slip._"

So Prufrock wouldn't change, but the Baudelaires' lives certainly would, as they got on the trolley with Justice Strauss.

* * *

**I wrote this story, because I was so _freaking_ frustrated with how The Penultimate Peril ended. Nothing went as it should have, and it felt so unnecessary as too much had already happened to them.**

**Well, I hope you liked it.**

**Please review :D**


	4. Triple Trouble

**~Violet's POV~**

The first thing I did when I woke up was rolling over to check the time. It was a Monday morning, and it had surely been a pretty rough weekend. The kids were fighting non-stop, and whatever me or Duncan did, they wouldn't stop. I had probably gotten like three hours of sleep that night, and so I felt like just falling back asleep. Then I saw the clock showing 7:30 am.

Shit, I was late! I couldn't believe I had slept through my alarm! Why hadn't Duncan woken me up?

I rushed out of bed, and pulled out the first things I found in my closet; a white blouse and a purple skirt. The skirt I put on immediately, and while I ran out of the master bedroom I tangled myself into the blouse and started fastening the buttons on the blouse.

"So now you're awake."

I looked up to see Duncan smiling at me. He was sitting by the kitchen counter, drinking his usual morning orange juice. Apparently, fresh squeezed orange juice first thing in the morning had been a tradition for him since he was a kid, and now he was trying to force it into our kids. Carrie and Quintus were totally onboard, but Paisley seemed to hate that juice more than anything.

"Why didn't you wake me up? You know I have to be at the inventing lab by 8."

"You just looked so peaceful for the first time in hours, and I didn't want to ruin that for you," Duncan got up, and walked over to me. "Yesterday was just stressful."

I nodded, and he gave me a quick kiss.

"Ew. You should stop that," a sudden voice said.

I sighed, and turned my head towards the stairs, where my son was running down.

"Quintus...," I tilted my head towards him, and his hands immediately flew up in the air.

He wasn't usually like that. Most of the time he was a tiny gentleman, even though he was just eleven. He was proper, kind and smart, just like most in the Baudelaire-Quagmire family. But whenever something just slightly bad happened, he could turn into a literal nightmare.

"Where are Carrie and Paisley?" Duncan asked.

Without uttering a single noise, Quintus shrugged and started pouring orange juice into a glass. I walked over to the counter and laid my elbows on it.

"Quintus. Where are your sisters?"

He sighed loudly, just to mock me and Duncan.

"I don't know. Probably shutting themselves off in their rooms or something."

"Good morning mother. Good morning father."

Carrie is our most well-behaved one; even when there's extreme drama.

"I won't shut myself off, Quintus. I'm not like you."

Well, except towards Quintus and Paisley at times.

Quintus rolled his eyes.

"And Paisley is getting dressed," Carrie informed us, smiling.

Just like Quintus, she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Have you two made up yet?" Duncan asked, hopeful.

Carrie shook her head, and sipped the juice.

"Paisley threw my block of story notes into the pool. And he had her back on it."

"She only did that because you ripped her sketch into pieces," Quintus commented.

"Like you're innocent. You were laughing the whole time."

Quintus rolled his eyes.

"Could you just eat breakfast and try to make up instead of making it worse?" I suggested, but they just looked daggers at each other.

"You know what would force you to apologize _and_ get closer to each other?" Duncan interrupted.

Carrie and Quintus shook their heads.

"Being forced to live in a tin shack or broom closet, and then being kidnapped and stuffed inside a herring statue and a fountain."

I couldn't avoid giggling at his statement.

"That forced me and Isadora closer together. And Quigley-"

"Quigley you got closer to because you thought he died, then you were so happy when he it turned out he didn't," Quintus cut of Duncan, finishing his statement in a tone that revealed he couldn't care less. "But guess what; we're not kidnapped, we live in a mansion, and there is no evil Count after us"

Duncan and I looked at each other and sighed.

"Well... I gotta get to work now. I'll already be late, no meaning in making it worse."

I kissed Duncan goodbye, and hurried to the door.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Carrie!"

**~Duncan's POV~**

The second Violet slammed the door, our youngest triplet rushed down the stairs.

"Morning," she breathed without even looking at any of us.

"Morning Paisles," I replied to her, while her siblings remained quiet.

"I've told you not to call me that," she irritably growled from the living room.

"Why not, _Paisles_?" Quintus mocked.

Paisley answered by frowning at him. She then walked over and sat down on the living room couch to drink her beloved mango juice.

I sighed at the sight of them. Usually they were the best of friends, just like I was with my siblings at their age. We still are best friends of course, just that the Baudelaire's and Fiona have been added to the group.

In many ways, Paisley was like me. We're both the youngest in the sets of triplets, we're the best at reading people, and we have a lot of confidence. Paisley is also amazing at reading almost anything. Particularly how things are built. Her biggest dream is to become a designer. Her entire room was covered in sketches of houses, dresses and anything she was interested in.

While I'm talking about interests, dreams and passions, I might as well tell you about the other two.

Carrie is a writing genius. But not in the same way as I am. She uses her imagination to come up with incredible stories. Drama, tragedy, comedy, she's even attacked romance a few times. It's no surprise she wants to become an author. Most of her time is spent up in her room, writing down everything in her incredibly gifted mind.

Quintus and Carrie often work together. They've written many books together. Carrie writes the story, Quintus draws the pictures. He's a legend at drawing and painting. There's nothing he can't draw, and everything he draws is wonderful.

Carrie and Quintus kind of remind me of me and Isadora at a young age. Paisley is Quigley. Me and Izzie were always together, doing stuff with each other, while Quigley was off on his own. Neither Quigley nor Paisley mind this though.

None of them like nicknames, but all of them have nicknames that me and Violet use regularly. Carrie is Care, Quintus is Quints or Quin (he especially hates Quin, since his cousin's name is Quinn), and Paisley is of course Paisles and Pais. Much like Isadora likes Izzie, Paisley is okay with Pais.

In many ways, my son and daughters remind me of me and my siblings. It's adorable and I love it. I love them.

"Uuuugh! This school trip is gonna be horrible," Quintus buried his head in his arms.

Though maybe I don't love everything they say and do.

"Why? Are you gonna pee yourself like at summer camp?" Paisley had come back to the kitchen, and was now sitting at the counter with her siblings.

"No!" Quintus shouted at her. "Are you gonna throw up like you did on the family vacation?"

I sighed at the scene, and just buried my face in my hands.

"Of course not. Is Carrie gonna lose her bikini like _she_ did on the trip?" Paisley stared at Carrie.

"Don't bring me into this!"

Oh gosh, this was the complete opposite of what they were _supposed_ to be doing. They were supposed to be making up, and instead they were making it worse. Unfortunately for me, Violet was the one out of us who was the best at disciplining the triplets. But I couldn't just let this get worse.

"Okay, okay, okay," I suddenly burst out. "You can't continue like this."

All at the same time, the kids sat back and crossed their arms.

"Now when I was your age...," I started, before I realized how cheesy and stereotypical it was. "When me, Isadora and Quigley were kids, we were just like you. We fought, had arguments, and... you know, that stuff. And our mom always made us do this thing she called _a triplet hug_. After that, we always managed to make up."

During my short story, the kids slowly rose up again, and their faces turned from annoyance to wondering.

"I wanna see you do it," I plainly said.

Without hesitation, they all got off their chairs, and hugged each other. I'm not gonna say I cried when I watched them, but... I did. I just felt so proud watching them make up, and become the best friends I knew they were.

But that's what family's about.

* * *

**Yaaaaay, my first story told in one of the characters point of view. It was really fun to write, although it may not be the best.**

**Nothing too dramatic either. Just a little sweet insight to a rough day in the Quagmire household. Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews please :)**


	5. The Announcement

**This story idea was suggested, and I thought it was really good, and so I decided to write it. So, here you go, Memeee.**

**But first, a quick review response, that you don't have to read unless you're VeronicaWeasley.**

**_VeronicaWeasley _****\- That's a very good idea! I'll definitely be writing that next.**

**Now to the oneshot!**

* * *

**~Isadora's POV~**

I sat down on the couch with my peanut butter gummy worm sandwich. I took a big bite into it, and just enjoyed the weird mixture. Really, it was a disgusting combination, but it just tasted so delicious! I always seemed to get sick right after it, but there was no way I would stop eating them; I was _craving_ them. I didn't know why.

Why I suddenly started combining foods that shouldn't go together? Why I always felt sick? I mean, I never get sick! The last time I threw up was when Quigley tricked me into eating a three week old hamburger, and now I found myself running to the bathroom every hour. Either to throw up or pee.

But no time to think about that right now. I was just going to enjoy my sandwich, and scroll around on social media. I stopped to watch a video of an _adorable_ cat eating a fish treat, and read multiple funny quotes. I loved those; always made me feel better.

Then I scrolled past a post, and right when I glanced at it, I scrolled back up. It was one of my favorite celebrities doing a pregnancy reveal, how cute! I smiled widely at the compilation of professionally taken photos, all revealing her bump. Happily, I continued scrolling, but a few posts later, my eyes widened. It had nothing to do with the cute dog photo I was currently looking at, but the celebrity photos from earlier. I went back to that, my breath getting faster and faster.

I suddenly remembered what I had stocked in the back of the lowest bathroom drawer of the bathroom by the kitchen. I threw the half sandwich onto the table, and ran there. In just a couple of seconds I had the pregnancy test in my hand.

It all added up. The weird food combinations, constantly needing the bathroom, throwing up. If I wasn't pregnant, something was really wrong with me.

A few minutes later, the test was in my hand again, calculating up the result. My heart was racing, and I could barely breathe. Then it got done. I just slightly glanced down at the test, and saw the two sticks on the little screen. My hand flew to my mouth, and I almost started crying.

I was pregnant.

After I had calmed myself down, I finally left the bathroom.

"Klaus!"

I ran up the stairs, the positive test in my back pocket.

"Yes, Izzie?"

Following his voice, I walked into the library. Our library was fantastic; you could walk into it both from the first and second floor. It was tall, just like Klaus always wanted. The door on the second floor led to the inside library balcony, where Klaus spent most of his time. Of course, he was sitting there right now.

"Hey dear," I smiled secretively.

He immediately narrowed his eyes at me, and slowly closed his book.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," I went over and sat down in the armchair next to him.

"I've just got something important to tell you."

"What?" Klaus asked, still suspicious.

I gestured for him to stand up, and I did too. We walked over where there was free space on the floor.

"This is something important, that will change our lives forever," I looked deep into his eyes.

He smiled.

"Just say it already."

I giggled, and pulled the test out of my pocket. Before I showed it to him I held it behind my back.

"Klaus Baudelaire, are you ready for this?"

"Of course."

My smile got even wider than before as I held the test in front of me.

"I'm pregnant."

Klaus' jaw dropped, and he started smiling wider than I had ever seen him smile. A few happy tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh Izzie, that's great!" he practically attacked me with a kiss, and I happily kissed back.

We sat down on the library couch, and pulled apart.

"We're gonna be parents," I laughed to myself, mostly out of shock.

"The _best_ parents," Klaus stated.

"We'll certainly be the best," I said. "I can't wait to tell the others!"

"They're gonna be so happy for us. And it's gonna be so fun to have another kid in the family!"

"Now Violet and Duncan are the only ones without a kid."

"We don't have a kid yet. Just a few more months left."

"He or she is already in the world. Just... trapped inside me."

We started laughing. I was laughing for several things. I was extremely happy, shocked, and surprised. And I _couldn't _wait to have my kid.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Eight months later, on July 3rd, Isadora and Klaus went to the hospital, and four hours later, they were parents. Parents to an incredible little son.

"Mr. Baudelaire," the nurse walked up to Klaus. "Meet your son."

She handed the little baby to Klaus, who happily took him into his arms. Without control, a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Do you three want some alone time?" one of the doctors asked.

"Yes please," Isadora politely replied.

The doctors and nurses left the room, granting them a few minutes of alone family time.

Isadora smiled at Klaus.

"Are you happy?" she giggled.

"I'm more than happy," Klaus replied, looking down at his son. "I'm proud, thrilled, joyous. I love him."

"I do too," Isadora looked up at the little sleeping baby. "What should we name him?"

Klaus looked down at a point on the floor, about one meter away from him, like he always did when he was thinking.

"We can name him after someone."

"After who?"

"Someone who meant something to us. Maybe someone who's not around anymore?"

"Like...?" Isadora tilted her head. "One of our parents?"

Klaus shrugged, and Isadora continued.

"There is a tradition in the Quagmire family to name the firstborn son a name starting with Q, but I've never been really fond of that for my son."

"Then let's break the tradition" Klaus smiled, and Isadora nodded.

"We could name him after someone we cared about, that wasn't a parent. Like a guardian, or a friend."

Klaus nodded.

"That's good. Did anyone have a good name?"

"_Montgomery,_" Isadora laughed.

Klaus quickly joined.

"No, that does _not_ fit."

"Jacques?" Isadora suggested.

"Doesn't really feel right" Klaus answered. "Maybe we could slightly _bend_ the name of someone."

Isadora nodded, and then looked up. She got something.

"Olivia Caliban," she said. "We can name him after Olivia."

Klaus smiled.

"_Oliver,_" He looked down at his little baby. "It's perfect."

"What do you think about using a name like Jacques for his middle name?"

Klaus nodded.

"Oliver Jacques Baudelaire."

Isadora smiled widely.

"It's perfect."

Klaus smiled proudly at Isadora. Then he turned his head to Oliver, and hugged him as tight as was safe. This felt amazing; _he _felt amazing. Being a parent was going to be so incredible!

* * *

**Thank you so much for the suggestion Memeee! I loved writing this, and I hope you're happy with what I wrote with your suggestion. Hope you didn't mind that I added an extra part about Isadora finding out as well.**

**I thought this idea was so incredibly cute, so thank you so much!**

**On another note, I completely forgot to add that if you have a suggestion; writing it in a review works _just as good_ as writing it in a PM, just add the essential parts.**

The story idea.

What characters are in it.

What happens.

Other things to the story.  
Whether you want credit for the story idea or not

**Thanks for anything and everything!**


	6. Family, Meet Lawrence

**This oneshot was suggested by the amazing VeronicaWeasley, who has been one of the persons who has supported my ASOUE stories the most. The idea was wonderful, and so I'm writing it.**

* * *

"Lawrence, I promise; they'll love you." Sunny put her hands on her boyfriends shoulders. "They have no reason not to like you."

"They might be protective. After all they are your older siblings, and with all you've gone through together...," Lawrence replied.

"They'll understand," Sunny turned around, and sat down on Lawrence's bed. "I _promise._"

Lawrence sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to agree with you."

"Exactly," Sunny smiled, and straightened her back.

Lawrence chuckled, and sat down beside her.

"You're so cute when you do that."

"Do what?"

"That _'exactly'_ thing, when you smile and straighten your back."

"What's cuter then; _Exactly _or _Exactamundo?_"

"Exactamundo," Lawrence laughed.

"Then I'll say that instead."

There was a honk from outside the window.

"Your mom's here," Sunny said when she spotted the redhead in the car.

"Then let's go."

The two of them jumped off the bed, went outside, and jumped into the car.

"Hey Sunny!" the woman in the front seat greeted as the two teenagers put on their seat belts.

"Hello Mrs. Deansfield," Sunny said back.

"Follow Handler Street to Weller Street, and then go into Connelly Avenue, right?"

"Exactamundo."

Sunny smiled, and glanced over at Lawrence, who was quietly giggling. Then they drove off.

* * *

Ten minutes later they arrived on Connelly street, where Violet and Duncan Quagmire lived with their four year old triplets. Sunny and Lawrence jumped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride," Sunny waved goodbye to Lawrence's mom, and they started walking up the pebbled path to the door.

She turned her head to Lawrence, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready to meet them?" she asked.

"Definitely. Are you ready?"

"Of course."

Sunny ringed the doorbell to the house she used to live in before going off to boarding school.

"Here we go," she said under her breath.

Quick footsteps were heard from the inside, and a couple of seconds later, the door swung open. Violet Quagmire stood inside. She immediately hugged Sunny.

"Hi Sunny!" she turned to Lawrence. "So you must be Lawrence; Sunny's boyfriend."

She sounded happy, but a little hesitant, like she was happy for Sunny, but worried about it.

"I am," Lawrence nodded politely.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Violet took a step away from the doorway. "Come in."

Sunny led Lawrence into the mansion, which she well knew the layout of very well. Without one wrong turn, she went to the TV room.

"Hey Duncan," she said.

The brown-haired man sitting in the couch looked up.

"Hi Sunny."

Just by those words, the three kids glaring at the TV snapped their heads to the doorway.

"Sunny!" they all shouted at the same time, and they ran up to her.

A big smile hit Lawrence immediately as the kids threw their arms around Sunny, who was crouching down to their level. Sunny stood back up, as Violet reached the group.

"Are you happy aunt Sunny's here?" Violet smiled at the triplets.

"Yeah!" Carrie nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, Care," Sunny patted the only other blonde in the family on the head, and Carrie immediately pushed her hand away. "But you know what, you crazies; Sunny's not alone this time."

The three children turned their heads to Lawrence, who couldn't avoid chuckling at the sight.

"Hiya," he said.

"Who are you?" Quintus tilted his head.

"Well... my name is Lawrence, and _I _am your aunts boyfriend," Lawrence answered.

"Do you love her?" Paisley opened her mouth before he had even finished speaking.

Lawrence started laughing.

"Well, of course I do."

"And _you_ love him?" Paisley turned to Sunny.

"I definitely do," Sunny nodded.

Duncan and Violet gave each other a discreet glance, and smiled. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. It's probably Quigley and Fiona, or Klaus and Isadora," Violet sprinted off.

"If you love each other, why don't you kiss?" Carrie suggested.

Sunny couldn't object to her little niece's adorable smile. She stood up slightly on her toes, and gave Lawrence a little kiss.

"Aren't they cute?" she asked, nodding to the triplets.

"More than cute, Sun. Didn't you say you have more nieces and nephews?"

"I do. They're probably coming any-"

She was interrupted by three more kids running into the TV room.

"Any minute," Sunny laughed.

She got down to hug each one of the new ones.

"Quinn! Casper, Oliver, nice to see you!"

A few seconds later, Klaus, Isadora, Quigley and Fiona walked into the room.

"So here he is! The famous boy," Isadora said as she sat down on the couch.

Lawrence looked down on the floor and smiled.

"I wouldn't say famous."

"With the amount of times Sunny talks about you on the phone, you might as well be," Quigley joked as he also sat down.

When Lawrence turned his head he saw the hesitant expression on Klaus' face, and immediately got a little nervous. Luckily for him, he wasn't the only one who had noticed that expression.

"Klaus, don't be like that. I saw a little _'exchange of words'_ they had, and he seems perfect for her," Violet whispered.

She looked over at the new couple, and watched as they grabbed each others hands. Sunny sighed as she heard her brother utter four words.

"Not quite perfect yet."

Along with Fiona, Violet and the kids, Klaus went over and sat down on the couch.

"So what do you do, Lawrence," he asked.

Lawrence frowned.

"_What do I do?_"

"What are you interested in. Like Sunny's got cooking, and Violet's got inventing. What do you have?" Klaus simplified.

"I don't really have anything like that. I just... see what happens. That's how I met Sunny. It just happened."

The two of them smiled at each other, and Sunny gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Violet glanced over at Klaus.

"_Not quite perfect_?" she asked, before she noticed Klaus was smiling at them.

He straightened his back.

"So. Everyone, what do you say to letting Lawrence into our family?"

"Already did that ages ago!" Isadora was the first to speak.

"Definitely."

"They're perfect."

"They love each other!" Paisley jumped up.

"Then welcome to the family Lawrence!" Violet stood up, and walked over to hug Lawrence.

The whole thing turned into a hug party, and soon Lawrence had been hugged by everyone at least once, some twice. When the hugs had calmed down a little Klaus came up to him, and took him into another room.

"Look, Lawrence. I may have come of as a little rude at first, but I just want you to know; My sister has been through a lot, at such a young age, and I... I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Klaus, I get it. She's told me _everything_, and I understand that you want the best for her, I more than understand. But I love Sunny, and I would never hurt her, or let anyone hurt her."

Klaus smiled.

"You're definitely perfect for her."

* * *

**Thanks for the suggestion Veronica! I loved writing this, and I hope you're happy with how it turned out.**


	7. Meeting Again

**Review Response**

_**VeronicaWeasley**_** \- Thank you, thank you, thank you! I must say that I liked the kids best too, especially Paisley's. Also, how could I not accept your suggestion, I loved it! I can't wait for you to update, and I will definitely keep writing.**

**First off, this; Here we go with the chapter!**

**Ages: Fiona=35, Violet=34, Isadora, Quigley, Duncan=33, Klaus=32, Quinn=8, Oliver=7, Carrie, Quintus, Paisley=7, Casper=7.**

* * *

"Quinn! Get over here!" Fiona shouted.

"I _am_ over here!"

"Oliver!" Isadora grabbed her son's sleeve, and dragged him closer to herself. "Careful, you could get lost in this crowd!"

"I know, I know," Oliver wiggled his arm out of her grasp.

"Carrie, Paisley, where's Quintus?" Violet looked around herself in the crowded room.

"He's somewhere."

"Probably off hiding."

The three families were at the airport, waiting to board their plane. They were gathered in a room filled with people. It is unclear whether the word '_gathered_' is really the most fitting in their situation though. The kids found it way more fun to run around in the room. Although their parents didn't.

"There he is," Duncan pointed out his and Violet's son on the other side of the room.

"Ugh! Quintus!" Violet shouted.

The little brown-haired boy turned his head, and when he saw he got spotted, he ran back to his family.

"Okay, from now on, n_obody_ runs away from us," Klaus instructed.

"Why is that so important?" Casper asked.

"So we don't lose you and go to Italy without you," Casper rolled his eyes at Quigley's answer.

"You wouldn't do that," Quinn shook her head.

"Of course we wouldn't," Fiona ruffled her daughters hair.

"But we could lose you," Quigley said. His joke wasn't appreciated by Fiona.

"Lovella, Tiffany, you come here now!" a sudden voice shouted. It felt weirdly familiar to the older generation of Baudelaires and Quagmires.

A little redhead who looked to be around the Quagmire and Baudelaire kids' age ran past them. Another completely identical girl followed her. They turned their heads and stuck their tongues out at the person who had shouted their names.

When the family got a closer look at the two they could see the them more properly. They were surely twins; identical twins. Both had bright ginger hair; in big corkscrew curls. They had light blue eyes, and were dressed in cutesy pink dresses.

"You two! We're gonna miss our plane because of you!"

The triplets, Fiona, Violet and Klaus suddenly realized who the voice belonged to. They turned their heads from the little girls, and were met with exactly what they were expecting.

A woman, who looked more like a very tall child, with the nearly same facial features as her daughters. She had shoulder-length, ginger hair, curled up in corkscrew curls, and the bright, light blue eyes. Just as well as her the two little girls, she wore a pink dress, only hers was a little less poofy and flowy.

"Lovella, and Tiffany, you come here now!" she demanded.

"Why?"

"We don't even want to go to Italy."

"I don't either, but it's your stepbrothers birthday, and he wants to."

The look, the voice, the attitude. It was obvious by now who it was. In the middle of an eye-roll, the redhead turned her head towards the Quagmire-Baudelaire family. Her jaw slightly dropped, and a smirk creeped its way onto her lips.

"The Quagmires and _Bau-_delaires."

"Carmelita Spats," Violet bit her lip.

"So you Cakesniffers ended up together after all," Carmelita tauntingly stated.

"We did," Klaus didn't look her in the eye.

"Mom, who are these Cakesniffers?" one of the Spats girls asked.

"They went to Prufrock with me for a few weeks, before all of them _disappeared_, Tiffany," Carmelita explained in a sweet, childish voice.

"I see you found someone for yourself as well, Carmelita," Quigley looked down at the twins.

Carmelita smiled her usual stuck-up grin.

"I did! And we had these two," she pulled the twins closer to herself. "Aren't they adorable?"

None of the Quagmires or Baudelaires knew what to say. They surely seemed to have the same attitude as their mother, and so they couldn't be as sweet as they looked. At a closer look, Duncan spotted the tap-shoes on the girls' feet.

"Cakesniffing orphans," the twin girl who would be Lovella said, crossing her arms.

"Technically, Carmelita, you would be an orphan too now," Quigley reminded.

"Oh, but I'm not," Carmelita explained in a matter-of-fact tone. "My adoptive mother is still serving her time in jail, but she will be let out next year."

"Esmé," Violet breathed, and Carmelita nodded proudly.

"What do you do now Carmelita?" Isadora asked. "I see one of your daughters has gotten your tap shoes, and you bought a new pair for the other."

"I still tap," Carmelita said in a braggy voice. "But I do more dancing now. Many different styles actually. I'm amazing at all of them."

"She is," Lovella assured.

"No one's better than mama," Tiffany stuck her chin up.

"So are _you_ still doing _your_ pointless things? All your strange inventions, reading boring books, writing down useless things, drawing maps and writing _poetry_?" Carmelita giggled evilly.

"We are," Violet quickly replied. "I'm an inventor at the cities most prominent invention lab."

"I teach high school poetry," Isadora explained.

"I'm head journalist at the newspaper."

"I still research and read."

"I work at a lab, researching mycology"

"I'm a professional cartographer."

Carmelita laughed.

"Still Cakesniffing bookworms I see."

"I dance," Quinn took a step forward.

Carmelita snorted.

"Well, you're probably horrible at it," she said in her awfully fake sweet voice. "You could come to my studio to get actual _good_ choreography and teaching."

"We would never let her go to _your_ studio," Fiona pulled Quinn back.

Carmelita rolled her eyes.

"Your loss."

"You haven't changed either I see," Isadora commented.

"No. I haven't," Carmelita explained as if she was talking to three-year-olds. "I'm still cute, adorable, ravishing, gorgeus, excellent, lovable-"

"We get it," Klaus interrupted.

"Have you taught your kids songs about their names as well or what?" Violet sighed.

"Oh, I have!" Carmelita laughed. "Lovella, tell them."

"L is for Lovable, O is for Olympian, V is for Very cute, E is for Electric, the L's are for Lovely and Wonderful, and A is for Amazing."

Carmelita smiled and shifted the reciting to Tiffany.

"T is for Terrific, I is for I'm the best, the F's are for Fun and Fantastic, A is for Adorable, N is for Nothing bad, Y is for Yay for Tiff."

"All words describe both of them!" Carmelita celebrated.

"How can 'Yay for Tiff' apply to Lovella?" Violet asked.

"It can't," Carrie said.

This whole time she had been giving Lovella and Tiffany death glares.

"Yes it can!" Carmelita snapped, just like she had done so many times at Prufrock. "And it does."

"And how does L stand for Wonderful?" Duncan asked.

"Because both my girls are wonderful!"

"I think we're supposed to board now," Violet quickly took the first opportunity to stop the conversation when she saw the crowd moving.

Without another word, the Quagmire-Baudelaires and the Spats' walked away from each other, and hoped with all they had they were going to different places in Italy.

* * *

**That was fun to write! I loved this oneshot, and I hope everyone did too. If you did, write it in a review. If you didn't, write it in a review.**

**Also write in a review if I should write about this random trip to Italy I came up with just for this story. I could turn it into a multiple part mini story in this oneshot collection.**

**Write your thoughts! It's very appreciated, and it helps me know what I should write.**

**Thank you for anything and everything!**


	8. He said it!

**Review Responses**

_**VeronicaWeasley**_** \- I am the same when it comes to Carmelita! And I can say that I definitely will be writing some Italy trip stories, but first I gotta get some inspiration from my real life! I'm going to Majorca on Friday and when I'm back, I'll have some story ideas for sure.**

**_Memeee_ \- What could I do except write your idea. I loved it too to be honest.**

**_MonopolyIsHard_ \- First of all; Your name is true. Second of all; Of course I'll write that! Amazing idea, and now I'm gonna write it.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**~Klaus' POV~**

"Bye, love!" Isadora shouted as she walked out the door.

"Byeee," I picked up Oliver's little hand, and helped him wave bye to his mother.

She turned around, and waved to Oliver, while giggling. Then she stood up and blew me a kiss before closing the door. I watched through the door window as Isadora disappeared, off to her job, as I always did. When she was out of sight, I looked down at Oliver in my arms.

"You wanna watch some television?"

"No," Oliver shook his head.

"Just wanna go sit somewhere?" I asked, and this time Oliver nodded.

Without hesitation, I took him to the library. It was just an instinct to go in there and sit down on the couch.

"So what are we gonna do while your mother is at the school?"

Oliver didn't say anything; he just giggled. Much like expected from a one year old who had just learned some basic words like _no _and _bye_.

"Want me to read to you?"

Oliver nodded, and I put him next to me in the couch. I got up and walked over to the kids section. There was no doubt about what book I was gonna pick. Oliver had a clear favorite: The pony party. Personally I wasn't a big fan of it, but Oliver loved it, so how could I say no. I pulled the book out, and went back to the couch.

"So let's read."

I started reading to him, and while the book was mediocre, his wide smile was worth it. There wasn't even one second when he was not smiling with his whole face. A few minutes later we finished the book, and I closed it.

"Was that good?" I asked.

Oliver nodded, and laughed a little. He often did that. Just laughed to himself for small reasons. I thought it was adorable.

"What's your favorite part?"

As expected, Oliver didn't answer, he just smiled at me.

"Now who reads the book better? Mom or dad?"

I knew he wouldn't answer, but it was still fun to ask questions. I often did that. Just ask a random question, and get no answer. His facial expressions said everything. He would smile, giggle, laugh or just look blank. That meant he didn't find it funny. He never frowned though. I stood up, and went to leave the book.

"Dad."

I turned my head, to see Oliver smiling at me.

"Did you just say-?"

He laughed.

"Dad."

My jaw dropped, and I just let go off the book. I went back to the couch and hugged him. This was amazing! The first time he called me daddy. One of the best moments in the last year. I couldn't wait to tell Isadora...

* * *

**Hey there!**

**I'm sorry this oneshot was short, but for the last two days I've been at a total lack of inspiration, and I didn't feel like writing at all yesterday. That's why there was no oneshot yesterday. I didn't feel like writing, so it wouldn't have been as good as I want them to be.**

**I wanted to write today, but I'm still at a lack of inspiration, so this one is short. Hope you don't mind. I'll hopefully be back tomorrow!**


	9. Trick or Treat, Freaks

**Hiya everyone! Guess what oneshot I'm throwing at you this time; A living parents AU! (The title of this story is very much based on the title of season 2 episode 2 of Stranger Things).**

**Anyway, in this living parents AU, the Baudelaires and Quagmires have known each other for a very long time. It's halloween and they are going out trick or treating together. There's no Olaf, no unfortunate events, and they know about their parents' past and the V.F.D.**

**Ages: Violet=13, Triplets=12, Klaus=11 (Sunny's not going with them).**

**But before we start I have to respond to reviews of course.**

**VeronicaWeasley - Of course Oliver's cute, all the kids are. If I'm speaking for myself, I'm kinda loving the triplets most, but everyone's amazing. Also, thank you! I'll definitely have fun, but first I had to write this chapter.**

_**Uno**_** \- Now I will definitely make a maybe three-four part Italy story. And the Carmelita trying to ruin it for them idea was wonderful. I'll certainly write that. **

**Now to the story!**

* * *

"Violet, Klaus! The Quagmires are here!" Beatrice shouted up the staircase.

Violet and Klaus quickly came running down.

"Oh, you two look amazing," Beatrice commented.

"Thanks mom," Violet smiled, looking down at her costume.

She was dressed as a woman escapee from an insane asylum, and Klaus was a man with hooks for hands. Duncan, Quigley and Isadora of course had costumes too.

"Wow, that's good costume!" Klaus pointed at Quigley and Duncan's costume.

"That's good. It took _forever_ to make," Duncan said.

"They complained _a lot,_" Isadora whispered.

"But now it's worth it, see," Quigley said, showing off the costume as good as he could.

He and Duncan wore a costume together. They were dressed as Siamese twins; two heads, one body.

"We've already had to redo it twice already," Duncan snorted.

"It's been real fun to watch," Isadora laughed to herself.

She was dressed as a contortionist, and luckily for her; she was actually pretty flexible. Not double-jointed, or as extreme as some people, but she could do some things. Enough to fit her halloween costume at least.

Beatrice smiled at the group.

"Now you all go out, and have lots and lots of fun!"

"We will, mother," Violet waved goodbye to Beatrice as the group of five went out the front door.

She closed the door behind them, and ran down the steps along with the others.

"So where do we go first?" Quigley used his one hand to unfold a map of the closest blocks.

"The Wheeler's always have good candy," Klaus pointed to a house marked with a star.

"What about Ms. Tucker? She has the best fruit jellies," Isadora's eyes turned dreamy for a second.

"Ew, no. Fruit jellies are gross," Duncan shook his head.

"Then we go to the Wheeler's," Violet decided.

The others nodded in agreement, and they started walking towards the next block.

"How's walking?" Violet giggled, seeing Duncan and Quigley's struggles.

"Hard."

"I'm falling out of balance every two seconds, so that's that."

"Well, you certainly look like circus freaks," Isadora chuckled.

"So do all of you," Quigley stated, and the others couldn't do anything but agree.

"I see you're struggling as well, Klaus," Isadora turned her head to her friend on the left.

Klaus nodded. The hooks he had for hands made it really hard to carry the pumpkin bucket.

"Can one of you take candy for me?" he asked.

"Only if I can eat it as well," Quigley joked, but Klaus just sighed at him.

"I'll help you, Klaus," Isadora said, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Izzie."

"No problem. I'm just... _volunteering._"

They laughed for a few seconds before they reached Handler Street.

"Last one there has to give candy to the others when we get home!" Isadora shouted, and started running.

Klaus and Violet were quick to run after her, and in a few seconds they were outside the Wheelers' villa. They turned around and watched as Quigley and Duncan struggled to catch up.

"You rigged that, right?" Klaus asked.

Isadora chuckled, and nodded.

"Now you both have to give us candy!" she shouted to her brothers.

"Izzie, that's _not_ fair" Duncan said when they reached the other three.

"Well, is life fair?" Isadora asked.

"Don't get dramatic," Violet snorted. "Let's just get the candy, alright?"

"Alright," the others agreed.

They walked up the small pebble path, and Klaus rung the doorbell. They quickly heard steps from inside, and soon the door was opened by a teenage girl.

"Trick or treat!?" the children shouted, and the girl laughed.

"I'm guessing you want a treat, freaks," she smiled at them.

"We do. Both because it's good, and because we don't have a trick to pull," Isadora informed, while the others nodded.

"Then I guess I'll get you some candy" the girl turned around and sprinted into a room beside the hall.

Twenty seconds later she returned to the hall, carrying a big bowl of candy.

"So what do you guys want? Skittles, Nerds, Hershey's, fruit roll-ups, rock candy. We even got some warheads this year," she said while blending around the contents in the bowl.

"I'll take that," Quigley grabbed a few warheads.

The others went on to take what they wanted.

"Thanks Cara," Violet said as they stepped away from the door.

"No problem Quagmire and Baudelaire freaks!"

The children and Cara waved goodbye to each other.

"What did I tell you, the Wheelers have the _best_ candy," Klaus said.

"Can't deny it," Duncan answered.

"Can we please go to Ms. Tucker! She lives right across the street," Isadora begged, pointing to a house.

The others exchanged a quick glance.

"Fine," Duncan decided.

Isadora lit up, and ran there in advance. The others followed as she rung the doorbell.

"Trick or treat, Miss Tucker?" Isadora smiled widely.

Ms. Tucker smiled at her, and they had a quick little conversation before she handed Isadora her fruit jellies. Without hesitation, Isadora put three of them in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm, this is heaven on earth," she breathed.

"Can we continue now?" Quigley asked. "This house is worthless for everyone except you, Izzie."

The others agreed, and they walked down Handler Street.

"Let's not go there. They only have licorice," Duncan decided, death glaring at a house.

"Then we're definitely not going there," Violet agreed.

"We can go to that lady on Griffiths Street," Klaus suggested.

"The one who gives out cookies?" Isadora asked, and Klaus nodded.

"Oh, yes!" Quigley quickly agreed. "I _love _her cookies!"

"Bet you would, Cakesniffers!" a very intimidate voice shouted from behind.

The group of friends turned around, sighing. There stood Carmelita, with a few friends behind her, which looked more like lifeguards. She was dressed as some weird type of fairy princess-thing.

"Carmelita Spats," Violet sighed again.

"Cakesniffing Baudelaires and Quagmires."

The two groups were silent for a moment.

"Why are you here, Carmelita?" Duncan asked after about half a minute.

"I'm getting all the candy," Carmelita explained as if she was talking to two-year-olds.

"You can't get _all _the candy," Isadora pointed out.

"Yes I can," Carmelita snapped. "I'm too adorable to turn down!"

"I already have," Quigley whispered.

Carmelita gasped; she had obviously heard.

"Explain to that _Cakesniffer_ how adorable I am!" she ordered.

Her four lifeguards quickly stepped forward.

"Look at her costume."

"Do you see her hair?"

"Look at her adorable face."

"See her tap shoes?"

"Oh... The _tap shoes,_" Klaus looked away.

"Yes!" Carmelita shouted. "They're back, Cakesniffer."

She kicked her feet around for a short moment, spreading the annoying sound.

"Would you stop that?" Isadora interrupted.

Carmelita immediately took a step back in shock. For a few seconds she looked like she was about to snap back something, but then she just crossed her arms, and stormed away.

"Should we just continue trick or treating?" Klaus asked, and the others agreed.

Ignoring all Carmelita's comments, they started walking to Griffiths Street to finally get their cookies

* * *

**For some reason, I decided to write a halloween oneshot. Don't know why, just felt like it. I got the idea for the name while watching Stranger ****Things, and then I developed a quick story about the group trick or treating.**

**Now to the sadder stuff.**

**This is the last chapter I'm writing before going off to Majorca. I'm leaving tomorrow, and coming back late on Friday next week. Which means; No oneshots or chapters for a week.**

**It will be torture for me, not being able to write for a whole week, but then afterwards, I'll probably shower you with chapters and oneshots. Or maybe not, cause I'm gonna be watching Stranger Things 3. We'll just have to see!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! See you next Saturday!**

**Also, please review. There could be no better way to come home, than reading lots and lots of reviews immediately. Thanks for anything and everything, people!**


	10. Safe but Sorrow

**Yay, I'm back!**

**I got this random idea while writing Let's Talk for ****_The Other Series of Unfortunate Events_****, and I just had to write it. Unfortunately, I have some sad news; I'm temporarily putting Home Alone on hold, as I have no ideas for traps they can set up in the mansion. As soon as I come up with some ideas (or if people have ideas and can give them to me), I will continue writing part 2, and upload it.**

**Anyways, let's get to this story; ****_Safe but Unsatisfied_**

* * *

"Goodbye," Isadora said, looking down at her friends, who were getting smaller and smaller by the second.

"Goodbye," Duncan repeated her words.

From down on the firetruck, Violet, Klaus and Sunny also said some supposedly last words to each other.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye Quagmires."

"Bye."

Duncan and Isadora could just barely see little Sunny wave to them as they floated off into the sky. Isadora softly lifted her hand and waved, as a sad smile appeared on her face. When she glanced at Duncan beside her she could see he had the same little smile, and that a few lonely tears were neatly rolling down his face. When one of the tears fell off his face, and started plummeting down towards the fire truck and towns folk, Isadora went back to looking at the Baudelaires.

As long as they could manage, the five friends looked at each other. It was a special moment. What could be the _last _moment.

At first they were maintaining eye contact with each other. When their eyes turned to dots, they proceeded to just look at each other. The Baudelaires closed out the confrontation happening behind them, and even though the Quagmires could see clear as day that Olaf was on the brink of being exposed, they were just focusing on the Baudelaire's. It was as if they saw the event, but not processing it. All they saw was Violet and Klaus, and all Violet and Klaus saw was Duncan and Isadora.

The following minute was both the fastest and slowest one ever. Slow in the process, but afterwards it felt as it had been way too quick. The Baudelaires and Quagmires stopped looking at each other first when the Baudelaires were just two dots on the red firetruck, and the Quagmires started blending in with the hot air mobile home.

Even after that, Duncan and Isadora continued looking at the scene behind them. The firetruck started moving, with the Baudelaires in it as a car pulled up to the crowd. They knew that car well, and immediately understood that Count Olaf escaped again.

They stopped looking out over the edge of the mobile home first when both vehicles were out of sight. Duncan pushed himself over to the closest thing he could lean back onto while sitting, and Isadora got up on her feet to pace a little.

For a good few minutes after that, they were quiet, just letting their emotions pour out of their eyes, while Hector did his best to cheer them up. When he ran out of cheer-up phrases, he went down into the little room that would be the Quagmires, to make it ready for them. Now when he was gone, Isadora felt it was the right time to start talking about what just happened. It wasn't that she didn't want Hector to talk to them, but she just felt it would be better for them to talk in private. She walked over and sat down next to Duncan, who had his face buried in his knees.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, putting her arm around him.

Duncan lifted his head up, and shook it slowly.

"Horrible."

"Same," Isadora let out a long pronounced sigh.

She put her other arm around him, and he did the same.

"_Nothing _went as it should have," Duncan shakily stated while they were hugging.

They let go, and went back to just leaning against the machine.

"I know," Isadora said, holding back some tears. "Count Olaf and Esmé ruined everything."

"Violet, Klaus and Sunny should have been here with us!" Duncan shouted. A stream of tears poured out of his eyes just when he _thought_ of Violet.

"This can't be the last time we see them," Isadora glanced over at the ladder.

Duncan shook his head, sobbing heavily.

"We failed them."

"No," Isadora immediately turned her head to Duncan. "You can't put this on us, I can't let you do that," she was almost getting ready to cry just seeing her brother like this. "It's Count Olaf's fault."

"But they didn't even get most of our notes!"

"Because of Esmé."

They sighed in sync, and another short silence followed. They just sat by each other, letting their held back emotions flow quietly, while thinking about the unfortunate events of the last hour. It had just been one after another. Right when things looked like they were turning out well, Esmé came with a harpoon gun.

"You know... sometimes I think about what it would've been like if Count Olaf didn't show up to Prufrock," Duncan said after a while.

He had a dreaming look in his eyes, and the ghost of a smile on his lips. Isadora nodded.

"Yeah... me too...," she turned her head to Duncan. "Everything could have been great."

Duncan shrugged.

"Great in some perspectives," he said. "There's still the _useless _classes, violin recitals, Carmelita..."

Isadora interrupted him with a few quiet giggles.

"But we'd be with the Baudelaires."

"And we'd be safe... together."

"What do you think would've happened if _none _of these things happened," Isadora shifted her body to fully face Duncan. "If there hadn't been a fire at all."

Duncan looked down at the floor a meter in front of him, and pinched his lips, while going over everything that had happened to them since the fire.

"Everything would've been fine," he finally answered. "We'd probably be sitting in our library, with Quigley, doing our own thing."

"Mother and father would be alive," Isadora continued.

"We'd have no idea about the V.F.D."

Isadora pulled her eyebrows together.

"Do you remember the evening before the fire. Father said that '_tomorrow_' was special. Do you think they were going to tell us about it?. They were talking about some weird things."

"Maybe" Duncan shrugged.

"We've been so close to finding out so many times!" Isadora flopped her arms down on the floor.

"Like with Brielle and Lorelei," Duncan suggested.

Isadora sighed soundly.

"I wonder what happened to Lorelei," she said softly.

Duncan shook his head slowly.

"To think that we wouldn't even have met them if it wasn't for the fire."

"We wouldn't even know they existed," Isadora giggled under her breath.

"We wouldn't know the Baudelaires either," Duncan commented.

And with just one sentence, their whole view on it changed. Neither of them could imagine not being with the Baudelaires. Three weeks ago they didn't even know the Baudelaires existed, and now they were at this point. And sadly for them, not being with the Baudelaires was the life that they were entering on this mobile home. They only had each other.

Duncan let his back slide down the wall a bit, while some more tears found their way out of his eyes.

"I miss them."

Isadora couldn't avoid crying a bit as well as she agreed with him.

"And we don't even know what will happen to them now," she said.

Duncan didn't respond, but just let out a quiet sob as his head fell forward onto his knees. Isadora immediately placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Duncan took a deep breath.

"You at least got to tell Klaus how you feel about him," he sobbed. "Violet doesn't even know I like her!"

Isadora sighed.

"And... how... do you know... she doesn't know?" she asked, kind of making the sentence up as she spoke, just to kind of cheer Duncan up.

"Well... I didn't ever tell her anything like that, I didn't do anything to show it, and she didn't see what I carved in the red herring," Duncan answered, while tears streamed down his face.

But although he was crying, he had a smile on his face, just from thinking about Violet. Isadora remained quiet. She didn't really know what to say. Thoughts went through her head, but nothing really seemed appropriate for the moment. Until she came up with something that might cheer him up.

"But what if I promise you we won't stay up here forever?"

Duncan looked up at her.

"Seriously?" He asked, hoping inordinately that he could leave and see Violet.

"Yes," Isadora nodded. "As soon as we're safe. It might take a few months, but It'll be worth it."

"But what about Count Olaf?"

"If we wait long enough, the Baudelaires might have stopped him."

"Or... he might have gotten their fortune," Duncan commented. "Or worse... killed them," he shook his head. "I don't want to wait."

"But we have to," Isadora demanded, knowing it was the best for them. "Or we'll be in danger as well."

"I know, I just... I don't want it to be true."

"Neither do I."

Once again, they were comfortably quiet. Isadora put her arms around Duncan, and they hugged each other for a while, giving great comfort. Although the following time on the self-sustaining hot air mobile home would be hard, they would have their hope, and most importantly; each other.

An important, big part of their lives had just been ripped away from them, but safety had replaced it. Neither one of the triplets wanted it to be true, but they knew it was. Isadora knew she wanted to keep the promise she made, but after Hector told them he wasn't sure the mobile home could go down, she kind of lost a little hope and expectation, but there was no way she would give up.

Slowly, steadily and surely her and Duncan settled into the lifestyle up in the air. It wasn't the best one, as they didn't have the best living conditions, and only each other as company, but right now, it was their only choice.

After four months, Quigley appeared, alive, revealing to them that the Baudelaires had mysteriously disappeared, along with Count Olaf after the fire at Hotel Denouement. But another eight months after that, the four people on the mobile home decided it was time to go back down to the ground, and they set sail for Coastal Park Town...

* * *

**I loved this chapter. It's just a sweet triplet moment, and let me tell you that those are my favorite. There's nothing I love writing more (in ASOUE) than triplet moments, and Dunclet and Kladora moments.**

**If you have any ideas for those, please write them in a review!**

**Also, I have a new story coming up soon. It'll be an alternate universe in the genres _Romance/Drama_. Really excited for that!**


	11. Happy

**So I wrote this oneshot for my NRDD readers, and I ended up loving it. I decided to convert it into ASOUE, changing all the characters and such.**

**Prepare to sit wherever you are for quite a while, because this oneshot is hella long!**

**This is a living parents AU for the sake of the story. The Baudelaire's and Quagmire's know each other, and are in the same school. Quigley won't be featured much, since there can only be four main people in this story.**

**Also, their personalities are slightly changed for the more regular teenager. They're still smartypants and all that, just a little more like everyone else.**

**Let's go!**

* * *

_It all started that day in the park, and now we're sitting here, debating whether to leave the bathroom or not. We're running out of food, and all of us are getting sick constantly. She's still knocking on the door six times every three hours... Every second hour, she scratches the window, even though we're on the second floor. And while doing this, she tells us to come out. It's driving us mad, and we don't know for how long we'll manage to stay inside. We don't know if, or when, we'll join her..._

* * *

"Out of the bus, children! It's time to do society a favour!" Ms. Nesbitt shouted as the bus stopped by the local park in Coastal Park Town.

Along with everyone else who came along for this park clean-up, the Quagmire triplets and two oldest Baudelaire siblings got out of their seats, and started walking out of the boiling bus. They were certainly not the only ones who thought it needed air conditioning.

"Grab a pair of gloves, a plastic bag, and a grabber each!" Ms. Nesbitt continued, even though barely anyone was listening.

All of the thirteen to fifteen-year-olds from Coastal Academy just grabbed what she told them to, and gathered around at the closest place where most people could sit down; By a few big rocks. Ms. Nesbitt and the rest of the volunteering school staff caught up with everyone, and Ms. Nesbitt continued her unnecessary rambling and explaining about the day.

"Welcome to the Coastal Academy Park Cleaning Day!"

"Way too long name," Duncan whispered to the others on the rock they had claimed.

"You will soon be divided into groups of four, and you'll be assigned an area of the park to clean," Ms. Nesbitt continued on.

"Of course we can't choose for ourselves," Isadora whisper-commented as she plucked some fluff off her shirt.

"Does everyone have their gloves?"

All of the bored school kids raised the hand they held their disposable gloves in.

"Plastic bags to put the trash in?"

Around twenty bags were held up.

"And grabbers?"

For a final time, the kids raised their equipment, just as unexcited as the other times. No one had volunteered for this except the teachers. People trashed the park, so what? It shouldn't be the responsibility of students to clean it up. Ms. Nesbitt started dividing them into groups, and no one listened except when they heard their name. It was a pretty usual routine around Ms. Nesbitt. She was excited about the most boring things, and didn't even notice that 90 percent of the students would rather sit in a classroom and learn more useless facts about wars that happened a hundred years ago.

"Violet, Klaus, Duncan and Isadora, you take the picnic area surrounded by trees," Ms. Nesbitt said, getting the group's attention _once _as she pointed to the secluded area.

It only took a quick look-around to see that they could leave immediately, without having to know every single group. So the group got off the rock and left towards the little tree grove. With just one glance back, Violet could see that the second they left, some other kids occupied the rock.

"Of course we're grouped together," Klaus chuckled. "Why do they always put us together for projects?"

"Because they know how _incredibly good_ we work together," Isadora answered, smiling.

Duncan snorted.

"You mean how much _you two _love each other?"

"So you and Violet don't?" Isadora commented, a mischievous smile creeping on her face.

But Duncan just rolled his eyes, and not in the amused way. In silence, they continued walking to the grove, hands entwined, and happiness held in their eyebrows. They walked in through the gap between some trees, and were met with what they expected. The little area in the middle, cleared of trees, and instead filled with picnic tables at which no one _ever_ sat and ate. The glade was as clean as ever. No abandoned soda cans, plastic candy bags or left-over pieces of food. The only weird thing was a particular smell, which none of them could really distinguish. The best word to describe it would be... _old_.

"Well, this is great," Violet sarcastically commented as they stepped in. "There's not a thing here. You know what that means?" she sighed.

The boys and Isadora nodded, and pinched their lips.

"We're stuck here with nothing to do for the rest of the day," Duncan said as he sat down at one of the tables.

Klaus and Isadora joined him at that table, while Violet just kept leaning against the one closest to them. As the group started a lack of speaking, she brought her left hand up to her face, and started inspecting her finger nails. The nail on her index finger had a chip missing, and there was some dirt under the nails on her middle and pinky finger.

When her nails got boring, she shifted her gaze from her hand to the boys table. They didn't seem much more amused than her. Isadora was tapping her hand on the table, making an annoying sound. Klaus seemed to inspect each and every tree around them, and Duncan had his eyebrows pushed close together, lost in his thoughts. But then Violet spotted something a little more interesting. She tilted her head slightly, attempting to get a close look at it.

"Hey, there's something under your table," she gestured a little with her hand towards the object in the grass.

Duncan snapped out of his trans-like state, Klaus turned his head to her, and Isadora bent down to pick up the thing under the table.

"What is it?" Klaus asked while Isadora slowly bent herself back up.

When Isadora got back up, she handed Klaus a _book_. Violet quickly made her way over to their table, and Isadora and Duncan got closer to Klaus to get a better look at the book.

It was a small book, covered in a very dark brown, almost black, fake leather cover. Seven letters in gold spelled out a word on it. _Journal_. Klaus turned the book over, looking for a name, or just anything. There was nothing. Only the one word. Not a speck of dust, no morning dew drops, no nothing. He started to open it, just for it to be slammed shut by Violet hand.

"What are you doing, Klaus? It's not yours!" she reminded him.

"We need to look inside for any information about who owns this book," Duncan said, defending Klaus.

"What if this person has their most private thoughts in here?" Violet threw back at them.

"So you _don't _want to get it back to the owner?" Klaus asked.

"Of course I do! But-"

"Then let's look for a name."

Before Violet could protest anymore, Klaus opened the book. All he was met with was blank lined paper. All four friends' faces fell, as they were hoping for something more. Now it seemed like the owner of this journal had bought it, just to leave it in a secluded picnic area in the park. Klaus kept his hopes up though, and started flipping through the pages. Blank page after blank page. After about fifteen blank pages, he put his thumb to the side of the pages, and started letting them fall one by one, at a fast rate.

"Wait, wait, stop!" Duncan grabbed Klaus' wrist after about half the pages had fallen.

He took the book out of Klaus' hands, and went back a few pages. When he found what he was searching for, he put the book on the table. On this _one _page, in the middle of the book stood two sentences, with a couple of lines between them.

_I just want to be Happy._

_I'm Happy._

"What the-" Violet started after reading the lines.

"Why would someone write _only_ in the middle of a book?" Klaus asked, his eyes fixated on the few words.

"No idea," Duncan answered.

"At least they're happy," Isadora shrugged, trying to lighten the mood a little.

They proceeded to keep looking at the lines. Each one of them found themselves reading them over and over, trying to get some sense out of it.

"So...," Isadora disrupted. "What now?"

"We...," Duncan started, cutting himself off with a loud inhale, as he didn't know what to suggest.

"Maybe we can ask if we can leave early?" Klaus suggested.

"Good idea," Violet immediately answered as she got off the table.

The others also stood up, but Klaus remained put as the others started walking.

"But what do we do with the book?" he asked.

The other three stopped and turned around.

"We can take it home, and see if anyone says it's missing," Duncan suggested.

Even though Violet had protested against reading it earlier, she shrugged acceptingly. Based on the content of the journal, it didn't really seem like the owner cared about it a lot.

"Then let's go!" Isadora started getting impatient, and turned around.

She walked up quickly to the closest teacher, and tapped his shoulder.

"We're done cleaning our area," she pointed to the trees surrounding the picnic area. "Can we go home early?"

The teacher looked behind him, and following his glance, Nicky spotted Ms. Nesbitt.

"I don't know. Ms. Nesbitt wanted everyone to stay until everyone was finished."

"Come on, can't you just check our area out, and give us permission to leave? Ms. Nesbitt can't stop us if we're gone" Isadora tried to negotiate.

The teacher immediately got a little smile on his face.

"Sure."

He turned to walk into the little picnic area, and Isadora ran over to her brother and friends, who were talking to Quigley and his group.

"The Isadorable Isadora has worked her magic," she stated when she reached them, only earning her confused and puzzled faces.

"Ummm... Okay, I'm just gonna _not _care about what you just said," Duncan said.

The group went back to the conversation they had before Isadora arrived with her strange comment.

"Wonder why _you_ get to go home _already..._" Quigley said, giving off serious vibes that he was both jealous, and suspicious that some teacher favoritism was going on.

"Yeah, we found _nothing _over there," Violet bragged a little, even though it wasn't any of her doing. "Just this _book._"

Quigley tilted his head to read the words on the front. They could see him mouth "_journal_" before Violet opened the book, and flipped to the page with the weird sentences written on it.

"Look at this."

"I just want to be happy. I am happy," Quigley read, followed by a little laughing. "That's so weird!"

"You're free to leave Baudelaires and Quagmires."

The teacher came from behind, giving them a slight fright, which they shook off in a second.

"All Quagmires?" Quigley asked, hopeful he could leave too.

"I'm afraid not," the teacher shook his head. "Hey, what you got there?" he asked when he spotted the book.

"Oh, just this strange book," Violet answered, showing him the few lines.

He snorted at the sentences, before waving the friend group off. They said bye to Quigley, and made sure to walk out of sight of anyone in the park before Ms. Nesbitt could stop them. The Baudelaire mansion was a walking-distance away from the park, so they started walking to the there. The journal, they brought home, without reading, or even _noticing _the sentence written in the middle of the very last page of the book.

_Getting Happy was a mistake._

* * *

_When everyone started telling us the same thing, we all got pretty freaked out. Reading the same line in the journal didn't make things better. She's still saying it now. She keeps telling us the same line as everyone's said the last week. We can barely take it anymore_

* * *

It got so much worse, so quickly. At first, Violet and Duncan just smelt that particular smell they had smelt in the glade, but now at the mansion. Then Klaus lost the book, only to find it right on the kitchen table, where he had definitely not left it. None of the friends had expected it to take such a sharp turn for the worse.

Duncan and Isadora were just sitting in their geography class, which they had with the teacher that let them go early, Mr. Hynes. It had been a regular boring day. Three days had passed since they found the journal. It was a Friday, and they were on their last period of the day. So when the bell rang, the daily relief of finally getting to go home, and do whatever you'd been longing to the whole day came.

All the students got up, and just as Isadora and Duncan were about to leave with the others, Mr. Hynes called their names.

"Duncan! Isadora! Could you stay for a minute?"

Both triplets stopped and turned around.

"Did we do _anything _that could lead to us staying late?" Duncan leaned closer to Isadora to whisper.

Isadora just shrugged, and they walked up to Mr. Hynes' desk.

"You remember park cleaning day?" Mr. Hynes asked.

The triplets nodded slowly, their eyes not focusing on anything as they went over that day in their minds.

"Well, when I went to check if you cleaned everything, I found something left in there," the teacher continued. "You should check it out later. I'm sure it will make you happy."

The triplets both pulled their eyebrows together, a little confused about his statement. If he found something there, why didn't he tell them immediately outside the glade?

"I can't," Isadora simply answered. "I'm helping mom bake for her friend's birthday party this weekend."

"Then we'll go without you," Duncan said, causing Isadora to frown at him a little.

Isadora shook her head slightly, and looked back at Mr. Hynes.

"Anything else?" she asked, leaning forward a little.

"No. See you tomorrow triplets."

And with that, Duncan and Isadora turned around and left. Immediately when they got outside, they went over to Violet and Klaus, who were waiting for the bus by a lamppost. They were all going to the Quagmire mansion to have a little sleepover.

"What took you so long?" Violet asked the second they were close enough to hear her.

"Mr. Hynes wanted to talk to us," Isadora answered.

"He told us to go back to the park to check something out in the picnic area," Duncan said with a little smile.

"That's gonna have to wait. I have a test to study for," Klaus said distantly (probably the test on his mind).

"Yeah, I have to work on that invention I was talking about," Violet dismissed the offer as well.

Little did the friend group know how much they did themselves a favor.

* * *

"But there's no happy endings right here and right now...," Isadora sang quietly to herself as she picked her clothes from yesterday off the floor. "This tale is all sorrows and woes...," she discreetly danced over to the other side of the room, where she had dumped her pajamas.

"You might dream that-"

She flinched, and dropped a couple of items of clothing when her phone's ring tone started playing. Since she didn't _want _to keep doing her laundry, she dropped the clothes on the floor, and threw herself onto the bed, where she lay on her stomach with her shins kicked in the air. She grabbed the phone, and casually pressed the green receiver.

"Hello!"

"Hey!" Said Quigley from the other side of the phone. He didn't stay at home for the sleepover, since he was hanging out with Fiona that night.

"Why are you calling?" Isadora started brushing her fingers through her hair as she listened to Quigley's answer..

"Because there's something really cool you need to see!" Quigley excitedly answered.

"What?"

"Mr. Hynes told me to go to the park to check something out, and I was bored, so I did. It's for real _so_ cool!"

"What is it?" Isadora asked, getting increasingly more curious with every word.

"You have to see for yourself. I can assure you, it will make you happy!"

The two of them paused for a few seconds, where they just laughed together.

"What did it say in that book now again?" Quigley asked suddenly.

"Something about being happy," Isadora shrugged. "I don't really know," she added when she remembered Quigley couldn't see her shrug. "Let me check."

She scooted herself to the side of her bed where she swiftly got out of it, and tip-toed over to her desk to grab the book. Just as she had done many times, she flipped through the pages to get to the middle, but stopped before that, only a couple of pages before the happy-phrases. A confused and concerned wrinkle appeared between her brows as she looked at the page. She was 100% sure it was blank earlier.

"I'm sorry Quigley, I have to go," without even saying bye, Isadora hung up the phone.

With the book in her hand, she stormed out of the room, and slammed the door to the triplets' room open. Klaus, Duncan and Violet were all sitting on the triplets respective beds, now looking at her with confused faces. Isadora's face wasn't confused anymore though. It just looked annoyed.

"Who wrote this?" She aggressively pointed to the new line written on the page that had been blank before.

_Go back to the park. There's something you need to see. It will make you Happy._

Isadora stared at her brother and friends with raised eyebrows, lips pushed together, and fiery eyes.

"Not me," all three of them answered.

Their facial expressions were definitely telling Isadora they were truthful, but she immediately protested anyway. Of course one of them did it. Who else? A ghost? After a couple of minutes of arguing, Klaus shouted out the breaking line.

"Just check the handwriting!"

Isadora furiously started flipping the pages, almost exploding when none of them would own up to it. When she reached the middle page, her entire face fell. It was unavoidable for her to not flip back the pages, and look at the new line. All color left her face as she looked back at the first lines, and lowered the book.

It was the same handwriting. No question about it.

* * *

_At first it was just people we know. They told us to go to the park in person, and encouraged us to go. Then it got worse. It was everyone. Everyone said the same thing. We didn't know what to do. We still don't. All we do is sit around, listening to her knocking, scratching, tapping and talking._

* * *

The rest of the Friday was horrible. After they found the new line, none of them really knew what to do. Isadora called Fiona for comfort, only to abruptly hang up when Fiona's voice lost all emotion, and told her to go to the park, because it would make her happy.

Duncan went to the kitchen to get some emergency chocolate chip cookies, but ended up abandoning the kitchen when he could swear Karen told him to go to the park, even though she only came to say goodbye. She and Quentin were leaving for the weekend, to visit Karen's friend in Denver.

It got even worse when Klaus and Violet sat down on the couch to watch some television. It worked to take their minds off the current strange circumstances, until one of the characters on the show turned to the camera and said "_You should go to the park Baudelaires and Quagmires. It will make you happy_"

With those events, what was supposed to be a fun weekend without parents turned into their worst nightmare. When they shared their experiences from earlier, all of them were sure about one thing.

They were not going to the park.

This was not normal. If Mr. Hynes would have seen something in there, why didn't he tell them back on Tuesday? And why did he tell Quigley? Why did all four of them hear random people say that phrase?

_Go to the park. It will make you Happy._

On Saturday morning, hell broke lose.

The friends hadn't talked to anyone other than each other since everyone started saying that phrase. They hadn't watched anything on TV, any YouTube videos, or anything involved with people. They secluded themselves, because they knew they would just hear people telling them to go to the park.

The last thing they were going to do was go to the park.

The boys and Isadora kept themselves in the boys room most of the time, while Violet was the leader in the situation. Klaus had protested against this, but lost his chances since Violet was way more willing to leave the bedroom. She was now the one to keep guard, and make sure no one who could talk in any way could get to them.

Of course it wasn't easy; for any of them. They were in constant fear of something they didn't even know what it was. Afraid of something they weren't even sure existed. They were also running out of options on things to do.

Violet sat on the hall couch, the mysterious journal in her hands. Just as she had done the first time she saw it, she read the lines they had over and over. Everything was about being "happy". Confused and bored, she kept flipping through the pages. She had no idea what the meaning behind this was. They were pretty basic phrases, but she had a deep gut feeling they were not. Her gut feeling told her they were everything but someone talking about being genuinely happy. This was about reading between the lines.

All of a sudden, a thought hit her head from nowhere. A random instinctive thought led her to start flipping rapidly, all the way until the end. None of them had ever flipped through the entire thing. They weren't sure why they hadn't, but every time they had just stopped after the middle page. So there on the couch, Violet felt shivers run through her entire body when she found the line on the last page.

_Getting Happy was a mistake._

Suddenly a lot of things came to her. All the questions from earlier, but now accompanied with a new one. A new question about something that she just noticed now, while reading that line.

Why was 'happy' spelled with a capital H?

"Guys!" Violet shouted. The next second there was a knock on the door.

You know that thing when you know almost immediately who's outside the door, just by how they knock? Violet didn't feel that. This knock was a slow one. Someone was putting their hand to the door carefully, but with force. Violet stood up as the second knock rolled in. She tip-toed over to the windows beside the door, and moved the curtain just enough to peek through, at the same time as the third knock was heard.

No one was out there. Not even a trace of someone having been there.

The others came running down the stairs, and while Isadora and Klaus ran the whole way down to Violet, Duncan froze in the middle.

"What are you doing?" Isadora asked when she spotted Violet staring out at the porch.

Violet snapped out of the stare, and turned towards the others.

"I need to both show, and tell you something."

She rushed over to the couch where she had left the book. In a short second, she opened it on the last page, and turned the page towards the boys. Klaus and Isadora's eyes widened, and color left their faces as they read it.

"Notice how _happy _is spelled with a capital H?" Violet flipped back to the middle. "It's that way on every line."

"Why?" Klaus asked, inspecting the letters.

"I don't know," Violet explained "I just heard knocks too, but no one's outside."

The three of them turned to look at the door.

"Violet," Duncan suddenly said. "Stop."

Violet, Klaus and Isadora's heads turned towards Duncan on the stairs instead. He was more pale than any of them in the moment. His whole body was shaking and veins were pulsing in his neck. He was almost crying. But the most frightening thing was that his eyes were frozen open, and glued to something in the kitchen.

The other three didn't want to see what he was so horribly scared of, but they knew they had no other option than to join Duncan on the staircase. So they did, and when they saw what he was looking at, they caught all the fear symptoms he had.

The door to the backyard was wide open, swinging lightly.

"Stop it," Duncan repeated.

"I-" Violet began to stammer. "Th-that's not me."

All four friends exchanged a quick horrified glance, and they all knew what they needed to do in the moment. They ran into the kitchen, and while Klaus slammed the door, the others gathered any food they could. Then they ran, faster than they had ever ran before, upstairs, and locked themselves in the bathroom.

* * *

_Locking ourselves in here was definitely the right thing to do, but I don't want to be here anymore. I want to get out of here, but I know it's not safe. If we go outside, who knows what she'll do to us..._

* * *

Violet slammed the bathroom door behind her and her friends, and locked it before putting her back against it. All four of them felt like someone was pulling their chests tightly together, until the point where they could barely breathe, while their hearts beat at the speed of light. Klaus started pacing forward and back across the tiled floor, contemplating the situation. Isadora sat down on the floor, and buried her face in her knees, gagging and almost throwing up, while Duncan almost peed himself while he let himself slide down to the floor with his back to the wall, tears streaming from his face. Violet kept her back to the door as pressure, like someone was about to break in. Or _something_... was about to break in.

None of them knew what was going on, but they knew what had started it. The journal they found in the park. It was definitely not a normal journal. After they found and read that, everything had gone terribly wrong.

All of them stayed quiet for a while as Violet calmed her breath and heart rate, Klaus comprehended the situation, Isadora's gagging got less and less constant, and Duncan tried to stop crying. When they were all considerably calmer, Violet called them to talk on the bathroom mat. Isadora and Duncan who were already on the floor just pushed themselves over there as Violet and Klaus sat down on the mat.

"I think we all know why this is happening," Violet started of, and got nods from all her friends as an answer.

"The journal," Klaus added, just to confirm it.

Violet nodded.

"Why though?"

"I've got a theory," Klaus stated. "Notice how we showed Mr. Hynes and Quigley first? Then they told us to go to the glade. I think Mr. Hynes went back in there after he read the book, and... _something _happened to him. He told Quigley, who had also read the book. Quigley went there too, and the same something happened to him as well."

"Where are you going with this?" Isadora asked, tired of Klaus' long explanation

"I mean that whatever is _in this book _is trying to get us to come to the park," Klaus revealed, with a face that told every part of the statement. "It's doing anything in it's power to get us to come there. That's why we heard Karen, Fiona and those TV characters say it."

The other three friends looked away at random objects in the bathroom, just to have a moment to get everything into their heads. Then Klaus added the thing that made the whole story so much worse.

"I also think that the thing from the book... it's in this house."

That was it. Isadora gagged again, Violet's face dropped, and Duncan buried his emotions in his knees.

"What do we do?" Violet asked, desperate for some kind of answer. "Why does this thing want us in the park so bad?"

Then... six knocks on the bathroom door. The group's attention was immediately turned towards it, and the worst sick feeling crept up inside of them. So bad they nearly threw up on the floor.

"_Why won't you come out quads?_"

A voice echoed through the room. The voice of a girl, sounding to be around their age. She was calm and happy, and seemed to be in real confusion to why they wouldn't go to the park already. The quads had never heard that voice before, but there was something about it that was so extremely unsettling that a sensation of fear and panic spread through their bodies.

That phrase crossed the line. Isadora slid herself over to the toilet immediately, and threw up. Klaus did the same, but into the bathtub instead, and Duncan couldn't keep himself from wetting himself. Violet just simply mumbled _"Oh, fuck_ no" to herself, before the room started spinning violently, and she soon fell back onto the floor, unconscious.

"_You need to go to the park. It will make you happy, I promise!_" the girl outside the bathroom door cheerfully told them.

* * *

_The first time was the worst. The very worst fear symptoms hit each of us. We're used to it now. Some of us can't keep ourselves from crying at each knock, but we at least know that it's going to happen, and when. We do know that we're keeping put. We're doing everything we can to not give into her temptation. We're gonna stay in this bathroom. Even though it may kill us..._

* * *

It continued the same way for the group for the following 24 hours. Knocks, scratches on the window, and the constant phrases coming along with it.

_"Why won't you come out?"_

_"You have to come out of the bathroom"_

_"You can't barricade yourselves forever"_

_"Go to the park. It will make you happy!"_

It was kind of the sweet and calm voice the girl had that made the situation inordinately more terrifying.

None of them could explain the feelings they were having, closed in the bathroom, haunted by whatever it was talking to them. They had moved all the furniture in the room to barricade the door, and spent most of their time on the floor, talking, crying, eating the few foods they had...

All of them had gotten sick at least once. Both from the fear, and the horrible smell of vomit that filled the room. That wasn't the only smell though. Every time the girl came back to knock or scratch, they could smell that particular smell from the picnic area in the park. The food they had brought wasn't filling. It was mostly just crackers, and a few fruits, but they couldn't get more. Their lives were in such horrible conditions that they had to share one banana between the four of them for lunch. Half of the time they would throw it up a few minutes later when the girl came back. After a little more than a day of it, they knew one thing for sure.

She wasn't giving up...

By keeping check on his wristwatch, Klaus realized that she came every three hours to knock on the door, and every second hour, she scratched the window. Of course she did all this while repeating those phrases in a happy voice. Between the times she would come, the group was left alone to talk.

It was a usual knock hour, 48 hours after they locked themselves in there. Quentin and Karen should have been home by now, but they weren't. The group all had a sickening gut feeling that they were at the park. The last place they should be at.

_Knock knock knock... knock knock knock_

"_If you come out, you'll be so happy!"_

Klaus listened to it, checking if the girl still kept to the usual time schedule. Isadora lay on the mat on the floor, thinking about who knows what. Violet had placed herself on the stool in front of the door, adding extra pressure if the girl was to try and break in, and Duncan was curled up in the corner, hands over his ears, and his eyes squeezed shut.

This knock time was one of the times where the knocking and scratching fell on the same time. A few minutes after the six knocks came the scratches on the second floor window. It was a real mystery how the girl managed to scratch there, seeing as she would either have to fly or climb to reach the window.

"_Why are you still in there guys? Don't you want to be happy?_" The girl said, burying laughter under her words, like she thought their decision to stay inside was so stupid she could laugh about it.

A few more scratches, and she was gone. The friends waited a few minutes before beginning to talk again, just to be completely sure she wasn't still there.

"I'm gonna go insane," Violet sighed loudly and leaned back onto the cupboard behind her.

"I can't take this anymore," Duncan cried from his corner.

"You have to," Klaus reminded, not being close to as calm as he sounded.

Duncan nodded slowly, and a single tear rolled down his face.

"How much longer do we have to stay in here?" Isadora asked, getting impatient with their horrible circumstances.

But then...

_Knock knock knock... knock knock_ knock

"_You have to come out, quads. Can't stay in there forever, you know."_

The group's eyes immediately froze open, and they turned very pale. Without any leading conversation, they gathered on the mat, close enough to each other that they barely had to whisper to be heard.

"It has _not _been three hours yet... right?" Violet mouthed.

"Three _minutes_" Klaus disclosed.

"Then why is she here already?" Isadora asked quietly.

Violet glanced up at the door. She gulped as her eyes widened to even bigger than before.

"She's getting impatient... She wants us to come out... right now."

The next few sounds they heard led to them making a horrifying discovery.

_Six knocks on the door... six scratches on the window... at the same time._

It made everything a hundred times worse. It was a discovery that led the friends to all press themselves against the only empty corner, tight together. They were all sweating excessively, and their hearts and breaths were quicker than ever. The girl outside had just gotten a hundred times worse.

Because she wasn't alone...

With just a few scratches and knocks, "_she_" turned into "_they_". Whoever, or _whatever _they were, really wanted bad for the quads, as the scratching and knocking got more and more intense by the second. They didn't stop. They kept knocking, and kept scratching, and soon came knocks from the wall behind them too, and even the ceiling as well.

This was it...

* * *

_They're not stopping until they get in here. We know that now. They're gonna keep knocking, scratching, and saying the phrases in sync until they break through the barrier. We don't know what they want, or what has happened to them. We don't know what Getting Happy means. We don't know if that book was haunted or something, but it all started with it. We don't know what these things outside are, but we have a feeling they're something demonic, and we don't know what will happen to us when they get in. We only know one thing_

_They **will** get in..._

* * *

**So that was it! How did I do? Did I creep you out?**

**Long reviews please, since this was a long chapter! The original NRDD version took me five days to write, and this took 15 minutes to change into ASOUE. If you don't wanna leave a long review, it's completely fine though. What's not fine is not leaving a review at all though! But if you don't want to leave a review it's okay. I'm gonna stop now, because I'm getting confusing.**

**Since I just copy pasted this from my NRDD version, and then rewrote all the names and such into ASOUE, there may be some mistakes here and there.**

**If you see any of these words down below, you know why.**

_Nicky_

_Ricky_

_Dicky_

_Dawn_

_Mae_

_Tom_

_Anne_

_Quads_

**March 20th update: There shouldn't be any of those name errors left. I just read through the chapter and corrected things like that. I also noticed that in one place I wrote "Klaus, Violet and Klaus". I've now changed one of the Klaus' to Duncan.**


	12. Home Alone: Part 1

**This oneshot is a suggestion I got from TUCfan. I loved the idea so freaking much, that I just had to write it immediately. So here you go TUCfan, and everyone else.**

_**Home**_** Alone_ \- Part 1_**

* * *

Prison guard Jonathan Holloway walked down along the cells. He was holding his evening cup of coffee, and an important paper. Cell after cell, prisoner after prisoner, he walked past everything, ignoring the mocking calls from certain criminals. Then he reached the point he was walking towards. He stopped.

"Esmé Gigi Genevieve Squalor."

The blonde in the cell looked up from her position on her bed. An ingenious smile immediately crept up on her lip.

Not an hour later, she was walked out of the Coastal Park Town Prison.

"Enjoy your freedom, Ms. Squalor," one of the cops said, as he and the other one turned around and left back into the prison.

For the first time in ten years, Esmé was out of that _horrible_, very "out" prison uniform. Though, she now had to wear the pink pin stripe uniform, which was very unfortunate, seeing as neither pink nor pin stripe suits were "in" anymore.

Although that bothered her, it couldn't stop her from doing what she had planned since the day she was thrown into that dusty cell. Get revenge on the Baudelaire's for the seventeen years in prison they had forced her into.

She had all the information she needed. The eldest Baudelaire, Veronica, Valory or whatever her name was, lived on Connelly Avenue 472, with that Quagmire boy and the baby... who wasn't a baby anymore, clearly. The boy Baudelaire lived on the same road, so moving from target to target would be easy. This robbery would be a piece of cake. Then she could go see her adoptive daughter, grandkids, and all that stuff.

All that was left now was a way to get into the mansion. A way that could happen when they weren't home.

She started walking down the street, away from that awful "out" place. It was in town, on Steer Avenue if she was correct. The only other building on the street were a library, a pizza place, the police station, and a few resident houses. An idea sparked up in Esmé's head, and she directed her legs to the pizza place; Pizza House.

To her luck, a guy was just outside the door, stepping onto his delivery motorcycle. Three pizzas were stacked on the back of it. Esmé couldn't believe her luck, and chuckled evilly to herself. Pretending to just be a casual citizen, going to the fast food restaurant, she walked past him, carefully listening in on his conversation he was having on his phone. Just to seem extra ordinary, she looked down at her wristwatch, poked around at the jewelry on her arm, and looked at the trees across the road.

"Yeah I promise I'll be there... Are you bringing the chips?... Awesome... Definitely, I'll bring the beers."

Now the only question was; How was she going to get that motorcycle so she could take it to Connelly Avenue?

"Oh, I'm just getting ready for a delivery, but I'll be there right after... Connelly Avenue... The Quagmire mansion, never been there before."

Esmé's head snapped to the side. The _Quagmire mansion_. How great did her luck have to be for her to find a direct way into the mansion. A pizza delivery.

"Hey! You there!"

Her sudden shout made the pizza guy almost drop his phone. He sighed heavily when he saw her.

"Some lady here's talking to me, gotta go man," he unwillingly hung up the phone. "What do you want, _lady_?"

Esmé started walking towards him.

"Just a little favor."

Without warning, hesitation or any type of thought, she knocked the guy unconscious.

* * *

At the same time on Connelly Avenue 472, three nine-year-olds were sitting around the coffee table in one of the family's living rooms. A board game was in the middle, and pieces were scattered around on, and beside the table.

"Please be fifteen, please be fifteen, please be fifteen" Paisley whispered to the three dices in her hand.

She drastically let them go, and they flew out on the table. Two of them successfully landed on the board, while the other one flew off onto the floor.

"What is it!?" Paisley looked over on Quintus' side.

"I don't know!" he answered, hysterically looking around him.

"Well find it!"

This roll was life or death. Carrie and Quintus threw themselves onto the floor, looking under the table, couches and armchairs. Paisley looked down at the dices on the table. Four and five.

"These make nine," she told her siblings as she went down on the floor as well. "The last one _needs_ to be a six, _please_ be a six"

"Found it!" Carrie pulled her hand out from under an armchair.

Paisley smiled, relieved.

"What is it?"

Carrie's smile faded.

"Oh."

"You just pulled it out without looking what the number was, didn't you?" Quintus asked, disappointed.

"Kinda, maybe, a little," Carrie smiled, asking for forgiveness.

"Just give it to me, I'll roll again," Paisley snatched the dice out of Carrie's hand.

Even more anxious than when she first rolled, she threw the dice on the board again, this time with less power.

"Six!" she celebrated. "Yes, yes, yes! Carrie, your diamonds."

Very dogged and annoyed, Carrie handed Paisley a handful of the plastic diamonds she had by her place.

"What's going on in here?" Duncan asked.

The triplets turned their heads towards the vault from the living room to the hall, where their parents were standing.

"Just games," Carrie answered.

"Is it going alright?" Violet looked down at their respective piles of diamonds.

"I'm winning," Paisley proudly announced.

"_I_ was just a second ago," Carrie made sure to mention.

"I'm sure you're all doing great" Violet said, stopping the little mini argument she saw growing.

"Quintus isn't," Paisley commented.

"I _said_: you're all doing great," Violet gave Paisley a strict look.

Paisley responded by rolling her eyes.

"Well, we're leaving now," Duncan said, altering the subject of the quick talk. "So you have fun, _don't argue_, don't eat too many snacks, and go to bed at a reasonable time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the triplets were used to hearing that.

The four ground rules of being home alone.

"The pizza will be here any minute now, so just open, pay and get it," Violet informed as she opened the door. "Money's on the kitchen table."

"Bye children!" Duncan said as him and Violet left the house.

"Bye mother, bye father!" the children shouted back, without real interest, and keeping their eyes on the game board.

Like nothing had just happened, they continued their game.

"Where were we?" Carrie asked.

"I just got half your diamonds."

"It's my turn," Quintus grabbed the dice, and threw them on the board.

As the dices showed, he took seven steps with his little character, and ended up on a square with a card on it. He looked up at Paisley with an ingenious smile.

"Pais... Give me a card."

"Fine," Paisley took up her pile of blue cards. "Which one do you w-"

She was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Ooh, pizza!"

The triplets let go of what they were holding, and ran over to the door. Carrie opened, and they all smiled to the woman outside. When she noticed the three children looking up at her, her eyebrows slightly turned down. The triplets looked at her, waiting for her to say something, or just give them the pizza.

"Are your parents home, kids?" she had a British accent, and seemed (for some reason) a little shook by the fact that _they_ opened the door.

"No, but we'll take that anyway," Paisley said and reached for the pizza boxes in the woman's hand.

The woman simply raised her hand with the pizza in a little out of reach for the triplets.

"Where are they?"

"On a date at Carbonara Place," Carrie informed, wanting to get the conversation out of the way.

"Ugh, that _out_ garbage restaurant," the woman looked pretty disgusted just at the sound of the place.

"Why do you care?" Quintus asked.

The woman shook her head.

"I don't," she snapped.

For a few seconds, the triplets and the woman just looked at each other, waiting for something to happen.

"Can we have our pizza now?" Paisley reached for the boxes again.

Without any word or other motion, the woman lowered her hand, and Paisley took the pizzas. Just as Carrie was about to turn around for the kitchen to get the money, the woman turned around, and walked off to her motorcycle. The three children patiently looked at her as she got onto the motorcycle. Then they shut the door.

"She forgot the money!" Quintus celebrated.

"Let's split it between us instead," Carrie suggested, and the triplets ran to the kitchen.

Paisley dumped the pizzas on the counter, and they went to the table. Carrie picked up the 30 dollars, and divided the money between them.

"Anyone else thinks that woman was weird?"

Quintus and Paisley nodded.

"Totally strange."

They started walking back to the living room.

"She forgot the money."

"Yeah something was real wrong with her"

Carrie stopped in the vault between the dining room and living room, and Quintus and Paisley followed her action.

"Care why do you think she was so weird?" Quintus asked, and looked at his older triplet sister.

His glance fastened on her eyes, which were staring out the big bay window in the living room.

"I don't know," Carrie said plainly. "But she's watching us."

The two younger triplets looked up to the point she was looking out. Much true to Carrie's word, the woman was now standing on the other side of the road, looking into the house.

The woman on the other side of the road was unknowingly to them, Esmé Gigi Genevieve Squalor.

* * *

**I know I said I was gonna write the multiple part Italy story, but this idea was just too good to wait for! Thank you again TUCfan.**

**And this was just part one! There will be three parts.**

**One: ****Warm up**

**Two: Setting the traps**

**Three: Esmé's break-in**

**Looking forward to writing it, hope you're excited to read it!**


	13. Home Alone: Part 2

**I'm sorry TUCfan! I took way too long to update this! But here it is, finally! It is here because it's March 20th, and I've been writing on this site for one whole year!**

**Review Responses**

_**VeronicaWeasley - **_**What in the world gives you that feeling? The title, the story line, the everything? I can very well tell you that ****_yaaay, you're feeling is correct_****!**

_**TUCfan**_** \- Really? No one's taken any of your suggestions? Well, I am ****_honored _****to be the first one. If all your story ideas are this good, I don't get why people haven't taken them. 'Cause this is like my favorite idea ever. It took me a lot of time to update because I got more involved in writing NRDD, and then I got stuck in a period of having no inspiration at all.**

**I am inordinately sorry for the long time it took me to update!**

* * *

"What is she even doing?" Carrie peeked out the window from the little space they left between the curtains.

"I don't know"

"It looks like she's trying to open the window or something," Quintus leaned in closer to the window to get a better look at Esmé, who was by the window next to them.

The triplets stepped away from the curtains.

"Is she trying to _break in_?" Paisley looked back at the window Esmé was by.

"Certainly looks like it," Quintus nodded.

"But why?" Carrie asked.

"To rob, to look around, to... I don't even want to think about it," Paisley shuddered.

"But why would she break in? She _knows _we're here," Quintus reminded them.

"Maybe she doesn't care," Paisley suggested.

"Or it's _that _important she gets in," Carrie added.

They turned their heads to the window, and squinted at the figure outside.

"But who _is _she?" Carrie asked. "I feel like I know her."

"Same," Quintus and Paisley said, and nodded in unison.

"She's definitely not a pizza delivery," Quintus continued.

"She could be someone that our parents encountered," Carrie suggested.

"Esmé!" Paisley snapped her fingers. "Esmé Squalor."

They turned to the window again.

"That could definitely be Esmé," Paisley nodded. "Blonde, tall, and she's British."

"Then we have to stop her from getting in!" Carrie looked over at the others.

"Definitely," Quintus nodded, determined. "This is our house, we have to defend it."

Then they scattered out into the mansion. They knew what the first thing they had to do was. Close all the windows, and pull the curtains closed. Carrie ran upstairs, while Quintus took the west wing, and Paisley the east.

Just fixing all the windows took about fifteen minutes, but then they met up in the television room. Carrie and Quintus got there first, and a couple minutes later Paisley ran into the room, carrying a stack of papers.

"I've got the maps," she dumped the paper stack on the coffee table. "Help me put them out right."

Her two older siblings nodded, and they started putting the pieces of the maps out. Paisley had just finished the architectonic maps of the house layout, and they were perfect for this situation.

"So where do you think she might go?" Carrie asked once they were finished.

"Anywhere where we have valuables," Paisley quickly answered. "Trophy room, our bedrooms, the living rooms."

"Let's set those places up," Quintus said ingeniously, and the girls quickly agreed.

"She won't know what hit her," Paisley continued in the same slightly mischievous tone. "But if we're gonna set all these traps up, we need to let her come in somewhere."

Paisley's finger landed on a place on the map immediately.

"That window. The window sill outside is loose. If she steps on it, she'll fall"

"Remember she wore really high, thin heels?" Quintus said.

The girls nodded, confirming their remembering.

"The fall from the window sill will break her heels," Paisley continued Quintus' idea.

"She'll either take her shoes off, or have a very uncomfortable time walking," Carrie finished it.

"Then we open that window when we've set all the things up," Quintus decided.

Then they all stood up, and walked to that window. It was in the kitchen, right above the stove.

"If everything goes to plan, she'll first fall on the window sill, break her heels, and then go in again, and step down on the stove," Paisley explained quickly.

"Then we'll just heat it up a little," Carrie turned the little wheels on the front of the oven, and the stove heated up.

"Wanna pull some classics?" Paisley asked.

The other two immediately nodded.

* * *

"Careful," Carrie commanded.

They were setting up their first classic trick - the bucket over the door. To be more specific, above the master bedroom door. The bucket was just the first part of the bedroom plan. Because the bucket wasn't filled with water. They had poured all the clear glue they found in the house in there. It was a lot, considering how much Quintus used glue for his art.

The plan here was that Esmé would open the door, and then of course the glue would fall on her, causing her to be sticky. Then she would notice the profuse amount of glitter and sequins in piles on the floor. She would be so focused on them that when she stepped forward to look at it, she'd trip on the trip wire right in front of the door. This would of course cause her to fall, right onto the glitter, and it would get stuck on her due to the glue.

If this wasn't enough for her to give up, and she would still head for the closet, in which they had of course put some things too. Carrie rigged a mechanism in the dresser, so if Esmé opened a drawer, a couple of marbles would be shot right at her. Now this was of course rigged in every single drawer, only with different substances in each. In the other three drawers in that particular closet were eggs, sticky candies and small bottles of more glitter, both with the lid very loosely put on.

All this would happen while Carrie watched from under the bed.

Once Esmé gave up in the master bedroom, the triplets guessed she would go for the trophy room. Quintus would be waiting in there in the middle of the room. One might think that Esmé would see Quintus standing there when she stepped in. She wouldn't even manage that though. The second she would open the door, Quintus would set off an invention of Violet's; a tiny catapult.

"Careful, careful, careful," Quintus whispered hastily as Paisley slowly placed a week-old blueberry pie on the invention.

"I'm not gonna set it off," Paisley hissed.

"Hurry, you two!" Carrie commanded as she stepped into the doorway. She had just been over by the window to check where Esmé was. "She's already by the corner; she'll be by the kitchen window soon!"

Paisley and Quintus hurried up a little, while still keeping their original level of carefulness. Then they ran with Carrie to the next room; Paisley's room. They didn't have a lot of time or material to work with, so they decided to use a simple illusion trick, by pushing the bookshelf from the corner to stand right in front of the door. This way, Esmé would just think this was a storage room.

Their next target was Quintus' room, in which Carrie got an idea. To really prove to the police that Esmé wanted to rob them, they would put a lot of precious items in there. The catch was that all of those precious items were made of plastic. They were pieces of art Quintus had made. The real treasures they put deep in his closet.

The door to Carrie's room was in a nook in the corridor. That means Esmé would not be able to see around the corner. Therefore, the triplets pulled out a prank which would work perfectly on her posh character. Quintus ran to his room and grabbed a few paint jars, which he poured out right onto the floor. None of the triplets were proud to admit that they destroyed a carpet in the process, but they knew how well it would work. Paisley folded the carpet up, and Quintus poured some more paint on it, making it hard to see. If things went according to plan, Esmé; already covered in glitter and glue, would trip, and get another layer on herself, this time a layer of paint.

Carrie had calculated the maths up in her head. The whole process from the broken window to the paint on the floor would take around ten minutes. They had now spent fifteen minutes setting up pranks, and the police said they would arrive in 25.

Right as Carrie announced that they were done, the sound of a window sill breaking was heard. Esmé was on her way in.

* * *

**This chapter turned out kind of short, but that's the way it had to be this time. The next part will be longer, and I promise it will come out soon!**


	14. Home Alone: Part 3

**Bet you didn't think I'd be back this soon after posting! You were wrong, and I'm here already, because I decided I'm gonna try to be more productive in writing. So here I am and let's gooooo!**

* * *

When the window sill broke under Esmé's foot, her leg fell down to a standing position again at a pace she was not prepared for. She almost fell forward and was very close to colliding with the wall. Worst of all, the thin heel on her shoe broke.

"Oh my goodness, these were designer," she mumbled to herself as she looked down at her shoe.

Her legs were now standing very unevenly, one being held five inches higher than the other. She had to do something about it, and bent down to take off her shoes. When breaking into a house, you can't go with unsteady feet; that she had learned many years ago.

She made another try of going through the window. This particular window was open, and was the only one she could get in through, so she had no other choice but to step on the sharp edges. It hurt her bare feet, but at the moment she didn't care that battle scars were out of fashion. Nothing could stop her from breaking into the Quagmire mansion. She balled herself up to fit through the window. It was uncomfortable, but fortunately, she was able to stretch out once she was inside.

The room she was inside was quite obviously a kitchen. A very luxurious of the kind. Everything looked to be just as expensive as the items she once had in her penthouse. There was definitely a possibility of her coming back to rob only the kitchen.

Not noticing that the thing in front of her was not a regular cupboard, Esmé took a step forward. At once, she could feel a burning pain in her right foot.

"AAAAUUUGH!" she screamed.

Next thing she knew, a kick of adrenaline had caused her to jump onto the floor below. As soon as she was not on the burning surface of the oven, she grasped her burned foot. She could feel it really needed to sit in cold water for a while, but there was no time. The kids who had opened the door were in the building. What Esmé didn't know was that the kids were laughing under their breaths in different places of the house.

In this particular room, Esmé couldn't spot anything of crazy value. She was after the really precious things this time around, not some random decoration she could sell for a few hundred dollars. No, she wanted thousands, at least. The place where most people would keep those valuables was the bedroom, which Esmé knew due to prior experience within the fire-starting side of the V.F.D. Bedrooms were usually on the top floor of the house, so she started making her way to and up the staircase.

Already at this point, something felt a bit off. The kids she delivered the pizza to had vanished. All three of them. She couldn't hear a peep from any of them. Maybe they had gone to sleep, which would be a stupid decision made by them, considering the stove was on. For Esmé, the thought of them burning up due to a fire started from the turned on stove was no unpleasant one. She only cared for one person in the world anyway; and that was her precious daughter, whom she would visit after collecting all the treasure from this mansion.

There were a few doors on the second floor. Obviously, Esmé did not know which door his what room behind, so the only choice she had was to start opening doors. She walked up to the closest door, and found a bathroom. While it was big and expensive-looking, it was not what she was looking for. She angrily closed the door and went to the next one. Here she found her jackpot. The master bedroom. The place where most of the jewelry and things were usually kept.

Esmé walked in as soon as the door was open. One second later she wished she hadn't, for as soon as she was inside the room, some clear, sticky liquid rained down on her like a waterfall. For the second time during her break-in, she uttered the words "_oh my goodness_." At first she was a bit confused to what she was covered in, but very soon she realized it was clear glue. If someone was in the room with her (which someone was, unbeknownst to her) she would have ordered them to get the glue off her clothes, which were fashionable even though they were just a pizza delivery costume.

In the midst of her mumble-complaints she had not looked over the room. When she did, she spotted something that looked a bit absurd. A few meters in front of her was a big pile of glitter and sequins. Not the ones used for fashionable clothes, but the cheap versions children use for arts and crafts. She took a few steps towards the pile, not noticing what was on the floor right in front of her. All of a sudden, she had tripped on a trip wire, and now lay on the floor, right in the pile of glitter and sequins.

"Are you joking with me right now?" she angrily asked out loud as she stood up, now completely covered in the art material that stuck to the glue on her body.

She looked around the room. This seemed strangely set up. No one kept trip wires, piles of glittery crafts materials and buckets of glue in their bedroom. Only someone who wanted to stop someone from breaking and entering. Esmé snorted. This was the work of those kids, she just knew it. Well, she wasn't going to fall for any of those tricks anymore. She looked around the room, both in search for more traps and for some place where valuables would be kept. No visible traps could be seen, but she did spot a perfect place to put things of value. The closet. Slowly and carefully, she made her way over there. Luckily, there were no traps on the way, and she could safely open the door. Nothing happened then either. Of course, Esmé did not know that there was a mechanism in the _drawers_, and not the doors. She found this out when she opened the first drawer though. A marble shot out at her alarmingly fast. It hit her chest.

Esmé gasped from the pain. She put her hand on the spot where the marble hit, and moved her other hand towards the next drawer. Then she got a thought. If one drawer's rigged, surely the others are too. She stepped to the side before opening the second drawer. Very well, that drawer too was rigged. An egg flew out of this particular one. Instead of hitting her, it landed on the big bed. Esmé smirked before she looked down into the drawer. What she saw truly disappointed her. The drawer was just a normal sock drawer.

That was it for her with this room and she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Finally, when the door was shut, Carrie could let out her laughter. While all the events above was happening, she had been lying under the bed, choking a laugh.

The door which was closest to the master bedroom door was yet another disappointment. It was only a storage room; for books. Esmé huffed. Books were nothing to have, plus; reading stunts your growth.

Across the hall from the storage room was a big double door. This truly seemed important. Esmé ran over there, and slowly put her hand on the doorknob. This time she would open the door, wait a while and _then_ go inside. She was not taking any more risks getting covered in something else. She pushed the door open. Before she could even see what was in there, something hit her face. It didn't hurt, but it was surely gooey. It even stuck to her, causing her to not be able to see or breathe. As the sound of the door closing was heard, Esmé ripped the blueberry pie off her face. She threw it on the floor, and mumbled something to herself.

"Stinking kids..."

At this point she had figured out that they were trying to stop her from robbing them, but there was no way that the proud Esmé Gigi Genevieve Squalor would back down because of some kids pranking her. Without a shadow of hesitation she moved to the next door. This time she was even more careful, and moved to a spot beside the door before opening it. Nothing happened. This door was safe. When Esmé looked inside she realized she had hit the cave of gold. The room, which looked to be a kids' room, was cluttered with necklaces, jewels and all kinds of valuable items. Esmé immediately stepped inside and started grabbing things. Those kids had failed to stop her. They obviously thought she would have given up by now, but they didn't know the thirst for revenge she had.

After grabbing all the items, she could admit that it did feel a little too light in her arms, but that was nothing that bothered her too much. It would bother her if she knew that those were in fact plastic, but in the moment, Esmé felt accomplished.

There was a nook further forward in the corridor, and so Esmé thought to walk there and check. There might have been another room filled with jewels. What awaited around the corner was nothing that Esmé would be very fond of at all though.

Because of all the plastic valuables Esmé had stacked in her arms, she could not see very well. The result of this was her tripping on something that she couldn't see. All she saw in the corridor nook was a door to yet another room. She had not seen the paint on the floor, neither had she seen the folded carpet, and so she tripped. The sudden fall made her drop all the things she had gathered, and yet another layer of sticky liquid covered her.

"You've got to be joking with me," she said after letting out a frustrated gasp.

"Actually, we're not," a voice said from behind.

Esmé could immediately tell it was one of the kids. She shook her head, which was only inches from the dirty floor. Then she stood up and turned around while wiping the paint off her hands. Her clothes were already destroyed anyway, so a little paint would not even hurt.

The kid before her had brown hair in a couple of silly pigtails. She had her arms crossed in a sassy manner, and smirked at Esmé.

"So you're the one behind all of this," Esmé muttered calmly. "You think you're really clever with all of these Home Alone inspired tricks you're pulling on adults?"

"I have several things to point out about what you just said," the little kid talked back. "One, I'm not alone, I've got my siblings with me. Two, we're not only being clever, we're protecting our home, and three, we're only pulling these tricks on you."

With every word Paisley said, Esmé's face got more and more red. Kids talking to her was not something she was fond of, especially when the kids were talking back to her. It was as if this random child thought she could outsmart a grownup.

"Listen here, you little blockhead-"

"No, you listen!" Paisley raised her finger and pointed angrily at Esmé. "You might think that you're going to outsmart us, and that you'll soon be running out of this house with all of these '_jewels_'," she put air quotes on 'jewels', "but there are several things to think about if you chose to do that."

Esmé raised her eyebrows.

"And what might these things be?"

"Well, first off, you're covered in glitter and paint; people will spot you faster than they spot an elephant in a crowd of dogs. Secondly, we can call the police on you, and they'd also be able to spot you. And lastly, mother and father have told us about you. You're just out of prison, aren't you? You've got nowhere to go with all of that."

Esmé had just been told and reminded of a lot of things she hadn't thought of before doing this. In one moment she realized that she should've planned this robbery for some time before actually performing it. Then she got an idea.

"If you chose to call the police, I will make sure you'll regret that decision. You won't ever be able to forget the name Esmé Gigi Genevieve Squalor, and you'll always remember me as the one who once and for all put a stop to the Baudelaire and Quagmire family."

"Do you have a gun or something?" Paisley asked, sounding very tired of the conversation.

"Not on me-"

"A knife, poison darts, anything that can kill us?" Paisley continued asking.

"No, I don't. Why would you wonder that?"

"Because then you won't be able to hurt us or the police when they come inside in a minute," Paisley pointed out the window. A few police cars were speeding down the road towards the Quagmire mansion. "Esmé Gigi Genevieve Squalor... you're going straight back to prison."

Paisley Quagmire was one hundred percent correct. Esmé had only been out of prison for a few hours, but when the police came bursting into the house, she was arrested and was put right back.

And the Quagmires... Well, all they had to go was get straight to cleaning.

* * *

**The Home Alone mini-story is finished! I meant to upload this the day after the one year anniversary (March 21st), but then my life decided to just jump off a cliff, and I had a terrible week. Then I procrastinated for three days, and now here we are! I'm gonna try to update something more this week, so let's just see what that will be!**


End file.
